Phil of the Future VS Super Sentai: Saving Keely
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Phil joins other sentai heroes to save Keely. my reply story to Just Because i'm Famous. Chapters 8 until 12 now up!
1. Introduction to sentai

**I got into so much worriment from a fanfic that I read in which was entitled "Just Because I'm Famous" by an author named okaie. Now, because I saw the abuse that Keely got from her father in this story, I was forced to do a "rescue" fanfic based on "Gaoranger VS Super Sentai" and the upcoming "Boukenger VS Super Sentai" where Phil enlists the help of assorted sentai heroes to save Keely from her abusive dad.**

**Now, before we begin the story, since there are not that many readers who are into super sentai, let's meet some important heroes in the story that will help Phil Diffy:**

Yuuri Asami- a.k.a. Time Pink of Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000)

Sae Taiga- a.k.a. Gao White of Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger (2001)

Kouta Bitou- a.k.a. Hurricane Yellow of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger (2002)

Yukito Sanjyou- a.k.a. Abare Blue of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (2003)

Senichi Enari- a.k.a. Deka Green of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004)

Hikaru- a.k.a. Magi Shine of Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005)

Eiji Takaoka- a.k.a. Bouken Silver of GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006)

**And some interesting ones:**

Aka Red: Phil Diffy's sentai form, also the same red ranger from Boukenger VS Super Sentai, a 30th anniversary special hero that can change to older red rangers

Imps: army enemies from KyuKyu Sentai GoGoV VS Gingaman

Wolzard: Anti- ranger of the Magiranger, Joseph Teslow's sentai form

Urkaizer: Giant form of Wolzard

Dekabase: Headquarters of the Dekarangers, can become Dekabase Robo

**Now, for those that don't know what sentai is, here's the meaning:**

_Sentai is the name for taskforce in Japan, produced by Toei Company, ltd. And Bandai, always shown since 1975(Starting with Himitsu Sentai Goranger) on TV Asahi, and every year, there's a new one, with a different theme. Sentai was converted as Power Rangers in 1993, and later on, Disney took over from Saban starting with Ninja Storm._

**Now, the story begins…**


	2. The search

**I hope I helped people understand some sentai stuff before we began this story. At last, we'll start the story now! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Phil of the Future is from Disney, while Super Sentai is from Toei Company. I don't own these, but the story is from me._

Now, let the rescue begin…

_Diffy residence_

Phil was still thinking about what happened to Keely, and his father noticed him. Lloyd said, "Son is there a problem?" Phil just said, "Dad, help Keely! She's abused by her father, and her father is from the future too!" Lloyd was shocked and he said, "You mean…"

Phil just nodded, and he shed a tear, and finally cried. Lloyd then said, "Oh no… we'll have to fight back now, more than ever. I have a plan for you." Phil said, "Really?"

Lloyd then said, "I know some people who can help us. Here are the names of the people." Phil saw the list that had some people's names, mostly all in Japan:

_Yuuri Asami_

_Sae Taiga_

_Kouta Bitou_

_Yukito Sanjyou_

_Senichi Enari (a.k.a. Sen-chan)_

_Hikaru_

_Eiji Takaoka_

Phil said, "Dad… you mean, I must go to Japan and send them here?"

Lloyd said, "That's all we can do for now. Let's go… or shall I say, you have to be on your own?" Phil just replied, "I'll have to get them on my own, and fast! Or, I might be too late." His mom, Barbara, brought him clothes for his vital journey to Japan to save the one he loves, and he said, "Mom, Dad, I'll come back as fast as I can. I can't lose time anymore!" then he left for Japan.

_Tokyo, Japan, 6:00 am_

Phil just woke up from his hotel room and someone said, "It's a good thing I found you. You crashed landed in a school, and you were dead tired." He saw his first set of people that he had been looking for: Hikaru and Yuuri.

Phil said, "You must be Hikaru, and you must be Yuuri Asami. How did you two saw me and gave me a reservation here and know me?"

Yuuri said, "I'm from the year 3000, the future, just like you Phil Diffy, even though you're from the year 2121. Your father requested me to be with you, and I brought Hikaru with me."

Phil said, "Can you help find the other ones listed in the list?"

Hikaru said, "Ok, Phil, We'll help you. Let's ride the magic express!"

At 9:00 am, they were in Shibuya and their quest kept going on. Then, they got walloped by Imps and Phil said, "We're cornered!"

Hikaru and Yuuri said, "Let's do it now!" the two heroes used their change formations. Hikaru: Mahou henshin! Golu goolu gooludiro!

Yuuri: Chrono changer!

Then, they changed into superheroes, the green one, Time green, the other one, Magi Shine. And they began fighting the Imps, and Phil used his instamorph gadget to fight the Imps. But, unfortunately, more Imps came out and all three of them were cornered. Time Green said, "We're still cornered! How can we fight these growing enemies?"

Before the Imps can finish them all, a blast came from the rooftop of a building there. As three of our starter heroes saw the explosion, they saw another set of heroes: Senichi Enari and Eiji Takaoka. Senichi shouted, "HOLD IT!" and they jumped and morphed to Deka Green and Bouken Silver, respectively, and joined the battle. Deka Green brought out his D-Stick, Bouken Silver brought out his Saga Sniper, and they started to beat the Imps. After all five of them fought every Imp, the remaining Imps ran away from cowardice.

After the fight, Phil thanked them all, and the four sentai heroes changed back to civilian mode. Sen-chan said, "We must find Sae Taiga now."

Phil said, "Good idea. Let's go."

Then, they all ran, but they stopped because Hikaru said, "We forgot- where's Tokyo University?"

Yuuri said, "Just follow me. I know where Tokyo University is."

_2:30 pm, Tokyo University_

Phil asked one of the deans there and he said, "Can we speak to Sae Taiga?"

The dean said, "You just found her." They were shocked to see Sae and they all said, "Sae?"

_In a cafeteria there_

Sae said, "I know, Keely was possessed by her dad. She was trapped by her father there?"

Phil said, "Yes, Sae. We must find two more and we'll be able to save Keely."

Eiji said, "You mean, best friends Kouta Bitou and Yukito Sanjyou? I heard they joined forces to defeat Jani Iiga 3 years ago, alongside the rest of the Hurricangers and the Abarangers."

Hikaru and Sen-chan just nodded, and Yuuri said, "We're losing time here. We must hurry. Otherwise, Keely won't come back to you alive."

Phil was shocked, and he had a vision, as he was feeling it, he can picture Keely being raped, abused so much, making her a slave, and so much more, by her abusive dad. He can't take it anymore, and Phil fainted.

Sae said, "Phil?" Hikaru, Eiji and Sen-chan tired to relieve him, and Sae said, "Yuuri! How could you?" Yuuri said, "I just told him… never mind."

Sen-chan said, "Let's eat first. We haven't eaten yet."

After they ate, Phil felt better, and he said, "Come on guys. Let's find Kouta and Yukito."

_4:00 pm, downtown Roppongi Hills_

Phil was still finding the last two heroes needed to defeat Mr. Teslow and save Keely from her father. Then, he can go back with them and save her. Until Phil got tired and said, "I must take a break."

Then, he felt something on his back, like he was massaged badly. It was Yukito.

Yukito said, "Hey Phil! Looking for me?" Phil was shocked and he said, "Yukito! And now I know who was doing it to my back. And I know, I must pay you, am I right?"

Yukito said, "Silly, you don't have to. I only did because your father told me to join you on you quest to find the other heroes need to save your girlfriend."

Sen-chan said, "Ok, can we have a free session too?" Yukito said, "In your face!"

Then, another set of Imps came in and they cornered our heroes. Phil said, "Ok, they're back again. I'm not going to stay here and do nothing. My girl's in trouble!"

Yukito said, "We'll beat them to a pulp now. You game?"

Phil said, "Come on; let's give them a good whack on the head."

They all went on a fighting stance, and the Imps were prepared. Before they can attack, they felt the Earth move, and dust was coming out of the ground in a straight line, coming to our heroes. Could it be… the last one that they were finding?

Then, the dust stopped coming out of the ground, and someone came out of the ground. Then, Yukito recognized the person. It was the last one, and he's here! He's none other than Wind ninja Kouta Bitou.

Kouta faced them all and he said cheerfully, "Yukito! How are you?"

Yukito just said, "Ok, you're supposed to speak to Phil. He brought us all together to beat one guy out of someone's life."

Kouta said, "You must be Phil Diffy, the guy from the future!"

Phil said, "At last, the last one we need. Good thing you came, Kouta."

Yuuri said, "Ok, enough chitchat. We must beat the Imps now."

Phil said, "Are you ready guys?"

Everybody shouts. And now, they face the Imps, and they start to beat them all up, as in everyone got rid of the Imps. Bu the Imps were increasing in number, and Sae said, "even though they're small, they're still growing in numbers!"

Hikaru said, "We're not going to wait no longer."

Eiji said, "Let's change, everyone!"

And they did change to their respective ranger form, each one introducing their own selves, and Phil was the last to introduce (although he was the only one not in ranger form), and they all went on a fighting stance, and the Imps were prepared.

**But who will win in the second round, now that all eight of them are now there? Can he still save Keely with only a few hours left to save her when he is still in Japan?**

**You better watch out… the next chapter will say it all. Just you guys wait!**

**Arnold McGuire 335**


	3. The past that must be told

**It looks like Phil has finished his quest to find the required seven sentai heroes that will help him fight Keely's dad and to save her too. Now, the adventure begins for Phil to go home and rescue her!**

**But, they still have to fight more Imps… and Phil must get to SGS headquarters as well.**

The fight has begun, and they fight in groups, with Time Pink/Gao White, Hurricane Yellow/Abare Blue/Deka Green, Magi Shine/Bouken Silver, and Phil himself. Each one of them, beating a dozen Imps each, and not each one of them losing a fight.

Phil, on the other hand, has to fight with only the gadgets he brought along with him, like an Instamorph, a Wizard, and a Blah wiper gun. Yet, he still beats all the Imps.

Hurricane Yellow, Abare Blue, and Deka Green attack at short range than shoot at them. Hurricane Yellow is using a Hayatemaru, Abare Blue uses an Abare sword, and Deka Green is using two weapons at once: The D-stick and the D-knuckle. At one point in the fight, they had six Imps cornered, and they attacked at once, and the effect was tremendous.

Magi Shine and Bouken Silver prove that both Silver and gold combined together works just great. Bouken Silver was on short range attack, while Magi Shine was on long range attack, and they beat up a lot of Imps in the fastest time possible.

Time Pink and Gao White does the same thing that Magi Shine and Bouken Silver did, but they did a good job on teamwork- gymnastics style.

After the fight, they congratulate themselves, and a call sends them to the SGS headquarters. But unknown to them, someone was watching from the other Teslow Residence- Joseph Teslow's house- and he snickers, "Well, well, well. It looks like your boyfriend had found a way to save you, my daughter. But, I will not let them get in my way, because they will be gone before they can reach you!" then he laughs hard, and a shot of Keely crying while being tied upward was shown, also in the same room.

_SGS Headquarters, 4:30 pm_

Phil, Yuuri, Sae, Kouta, Yukito, Sen-chan, Hikaru and Eiji were in the main room of SGS, because they have to stay there for a few hours (mostly 2 hours) because Lloyd will call anytime. Phil said, "Guys, can you tell me your past experiences that led you guys to become sentai?"

Yuuri went first, and she explained how she became time Pink, and how she was more connected to Tatsuya, who is Time Red. She remembers it like it was yesterday, and she was thankful to be the leader of the Timerangers, although she had gone to retire in this year after all the battles that the Timerangers had done against the Londarz family of the year 3000, and she will never forget those moments.

Sae came next, and told him that college life was hard, after she became a Gaoranger. Just like Yuuri, she was sensitive about Kakeru, who was Gao Red. She was the only girl but she did her best to help her teammates. After that, she was now in school again, and she graduated.

Kouta said the reason why he joined the Hurricangers was for his sister. He has a younger sister named Meiko. After she was born, his parents died in a car accident and the two were raised in an orphange. He tried to look after her the best he can. When she wanted to go to Africa to help out children, he didn't want her to go because he was looking out for her best interest. She brought up the point that he had been able to do whatever he wanted. He let her go happily. She then returned to renew her visa and through a series of conveniently contrived circumstances, she found out Kouta was risking his life as a ninja. Oboro tried to have Reiko's memory erased with one of her robots but the Hurricanger luckily stopped it from happening. In Episode 29, after seeing that the Jakanja's force has increased and things are more dangerous, Mugensai the hamster decided to select a real leader for the Hurricanger. He chose Kouta. This made Kouta and Yousuke very competitive. He tried the Quick Gadget on Berotan, he moved with his tongue and the fiant bomb ended up hitting the Hurricangers. But after all, they decided it doesn't matter who is leader, they must work as a team. Just for the record, Yousuke is the leader. By the end, he kept working at the daycare center and was reunited with his sister.

Yukito took his chance to tell his life. At first we met him; he was causing much pain to a woman. He was actually giving her a session of chiropracting. She felt better afterwards and he was happy with his money. He then heard the same call Ryoga, Ranru, Sugishita, and Emiri heard. When Asuka, Sugishita, and Emiri were under attack by the three Bakuryuu after their transformation failed, Yukito came racing in his expensive car and swiped the dino bracelet off Sugishita. He and Ranru got stepped on by the Bakuryuu. They lifted up the feet when they were transformed. The Triceratops got loose from the evil control and changed from pale yellow to blue. After that, his life was never the same.

Eiji said that his life was no better than Yukito's. It is revealed that he is descendant of the Takaoka Clan, those most likely responsible for having sealed the Áshu Tribe - a race of 'demons', in the World of Demons utilizing the "Mirror of Demons". He debuts in Task 17 "The Áshu's Mirror", as a monk-like warrior in pursuit of the Áshu Tribe, with a strange power. Aloof and somewhat arrogant, to Eiji, the world's Precious are little value to him; all that concerns him is the Áshu Tribe. And it is this attitude that tends to rub others the wrong way, especially Masumi. Furthermore, Eiji's father Kando had history with the Áshu and was slain by Gai, which is the source of Eiji's aggression, as well as the fact his own mother Kei was an Áshu as well, making Eiji a han'you. Eiji at first wielded Kando's shakujo. It allowed him to perform the "Takaoka-Style Áshu Soul Destruction", which was effective on normal Áshu. But Gai, now a Quester (as was Rei), broke the shakujo with his hip and gunned the ornament into oblivion. As a result, Eiji's Áshu lineage surfaced and nearly overtook him until SGS created the SagaSniper for him along with a GouGou Changer allowing him to transform into BoukenSilver. Because his Accel Suit is connected to the new Neo-Parallel Engines, he is not affected by the Gordom Engine. Satoru told Eiji that the SagaSniper had the same power as his shakujo, but this was eventually revealed it as a lie, since Satoru knew that Eiji's heart fought against his Áshu side and could control control his Áshu side under his own power. When offered to be the Boukengers comrades he initially agreed, but when he remembered his father Kando he hesitated and ran away. After talking with Natsuki and seeing his mother's tear, he realized his place and joined the Boukengers officially, receiving his silver jacket.

Phil shed a tear and said, "I don't want to hear anymore other stories of you guys. Hikaru, Sen-chan, I'm not going to hear from you two about your lives." Sen-chan said, "That's ok, Phil. We know your pain regarding your girlfriend who's in custody of her abusive father."

At last, Mr. Voice came out in the screen, with Phil's father Lloyd. Mr. Voice said, "OK, Phil. Your father wants to talk to you guys. Mr. Diffy, you may proceed."

Lloyd said, "It's about time you have to be like them. Yuuri, the V-30 badge."

Yuuri opened the case that has the V-30 badge, a badge that was patterned in the form of the Super Sentai's 30th anniversary logo, minus the Japanese words and the words '30th anniversary' on it. Lloyd said, "Phil, wear it. Once you wear it, you'll be stronger like your new-found friends and you'll be their leader. All you have to do is to wear it on your right side of your shirt, and say the change phrase, '_Kyodai Henkei! Aka Red!' _which means 'enormous transformation! red red'. Try it, Phil."

Phil did what his father told him and he changed to Aka Red, the 30th anniversary red ranger. He was awed in delight and he said, "This is great, dad!" Lloyd said, "You can change to older red rangers as well, but there's a limit to transform to other red rangers.

"You can change to the following:

_Time Red (Timeranger)_

_Gao Red (Gaoranger)_

_Hurricane Red (Hurricanger)_

_Aba Red/Abare Max (Abaranger)_

_Deka Red (Dekaranger)_

_Magi Red/Legend Magi Red (Magiranger)_

_Bouken Red (Boukenger)_

_Geki Red (Gekiranger)_

"Oh, by the way, you can change back to your civilian mode. Just say 'Revert switch!' and you'll go back to your regular self, Phil. Son, now I've told you enough about you ranger mode, now, it's time to go home. I'll wait for your arrival with your friends."

Mr. Voice said, "OK, thank you, Mr. Diffy. Sen-chan, please identify your enemy."

Sen-chan then plugged his SP License to the screen and the information of Joseph Teslow appeared on the top with Mr. Voice on the bottom left and Mr. Diffy on the bottom right.

Yuuri said, "This is Mr. Joseph Teslow, SPD and Time Police enemy file no. 5927. He was from the future, the year 2121, just like Phil Diffy. He escaped us for many times by the time I was a cadet. But I knew him for sure; he was a slave for the Londarz family. After a long time, he was released, but he escaped to the year 2121, and the first Dekarangers caught him, although he saw one thing: he found a Patgyrer and used it to escape from them. After that, we never heard of him."

Sen-chan continues, "Then, we heard news that he was lost, and he befriended a girl at that year. Then, he accidentally married her, and Keely was born at that time. But, when he was about to be captured by the combined force of the Time Police and the A squad rangers, he had Mrs. Teslow and Keely sent to the year 2001, the time that Keely was 11 years old. Joseph used a time jet stolen from the year 3000, and he was never heard after that.

"But, after he was released, he escaped to the year 2006, on Valentine's Day. Later, Yuuri was sent at this time to search him, but we never saw him. It was only the news from your father that intensified the search."

Phil said, "We have no time left. We must go home now to Pickford, my girlfriend is in danger."

Mr. Diffy said, "We'll wait for your return, son. Mr. Voice, thank you."

Mr. Voice said, "Everyone, board the Dekabase Crawler! We're leaving for Pickford."

All of them said, "Roger!"

All of them then left for the Dekabase Crawler and the Sargess Museum's rooftop opened to launch the Dekabase Crawler, and the Dekabase Crawler blasts off like a shuttle, going up to get to Pickford, flying like aircraft.

At the cockpit, Phil said to himself, _Keely, my love, I'm on my way to save you. I'm coming! _The scene ends with the Dekabase Crawler flying to Pickford.

**He's now ready to rescue his love! Check out the next chapter!**


	4. 8 against 10? that's cheating!

**At last, Phil is now coming home to Pickford to save his beloved one, Keely Teslow. But things are going to be hard since Joseph has brought his henchmen, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers to stop them.**

**Oh, I forgot, I decided to add them (Hanarangers and Nejirangers) after I saw the Boukenger Special file about evil sentai, the opposite, bad team of our heroes. Example: Nejirangers are the opposite of Megarangers, Hanarangers are the opposite of Kakurangers, and so on.**

**Now, Welcome to Pickford, for the fight in the skies!**

Phil was looking in the window, to find out if they had arrived in Pickford. It was evening, and he wasn't asleep yet. Yuuri noticed him but Phil went outside, to the top of the Dekabase Crawler. Yuuri followed suit, and she found him.

She then went to him and asked him, "Phil, it's already late in the evening. You're supposed to be at bed by now. Why can't you go to bed?"

Phil answered, "I'm just here to see if we arrived at Pickford."

Yuuri said, "Ok then. But, let me know if you're still sad after all this."

Phil said, "Um, Yuuri, I'm just worried. What if Keely was killed by now, or molested or sort of…"

Yuuri said, "Don't worry. We've contacted the Pickford authorities for this mission. That's why we're here, remember? We'll save Keely, arrest her father, and everything will be fine again. Now, go to bed, Phil."

Just then, sunlight peered out of the horizon. Phil then exclaimed, "It's morning! At last, we're coming home in a few hours!"

Yuuri said, "Is this America now?"

Phi said, "I think so. Otherwise, we're not yet there since it's supposed to be a long flight from Japan to America. But now, we're here. In fact, I can see the Statue of Liberty from here. Meaning, we're in New York!"

Yuuri said, "We're in New York? Ok, Phil, you must sleep now. We'll wake you up later."

_Mr. Teslow's residence_

Mr. Teslow was in his desk, and he was happy to beat up his own daughter. But he noticed an alert on his Wizard, informing him that the Dekabase Crawler that Phil and his friends were riding on was arriving in a few hours to Pickford.

Mr. Teslow brought out his Uhzaphone (Wolzard's phone) and dialed 5566 and he said, "Hanarangers, Nejirangers, come to my plea!"

Then, in a flash, they were there in Mr. Teslow's office room. Neji Red said, "Joseph Teslow- or should I call you Joe- what can we do for you?"

Joseph (Joe) said, "See this guy?" he then showed to them the picture of Phil and he said, "He's coming to Pickford. See this flying vehicle?" he then showed to them the picture of the Dekabase Crawler on his Wizard and said, "He's in that vehicle, going straight to Pickford. I want you guys to finish him and his new-found friends. They're coming to Pickford in hours so do it now!"

Hana Red said, "It shall be done, Mr. Teslow."

Then, they were gone in a blink of an eye. Joe Teslow was happy and he snickered, "It's about time he'll be gone. Poor Keely, you'll never see your boyfriend alive anymore!"

And Joe can imagine it now: Phil being brutally attacked by the combined force of the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers, the two evil rangers dropping him in the sky, and seeing Keely crying after she sees Phil dead. Now, he is more happy than ever, while in the other room, Keely was crying.

The room was locked, and she was crying, "Oh Phil! I wish you'll come and save me, I can't take it anymore." Then she continued crying, and she received a call from her cell phone. It was Phil, calling from Hikaru's Ticket punch grip phone.

Phil said, "Keely, don't cry. It's me, Phil!"

Keely squealed with delight upon hearing his voice. Keely said, "Oh Phil! I thought you were dead or forgot me! Are you coming to save me?"

Phil said, "Keely! I'm coming. Just you wait!"

Before Keely can say goodbye, he heard her father destroy the door. She saw him again, and He said, "Oh Keely! I never thought I'll leave you without nobody knowing it!" then he got her cellphone and laid it on the ground, and he said, "You'll definitely need to learn a lesson."

After that, Phil heard her cries, moans and Keely crying 'papa, don't!' Phil shouted, "KEELY, KEELY, ARE YOU OK? ANSWER ME! KEELY!"

What he isn't seeing was Keely being raped by tearing her shirt, ripping her bra out and putting his cigarette butt (usually the burning part of the cigarette) on her right nipple, with Keely howling in pain, and crying in the end, "Why?"

Then, Joe said, "That will teach you a lesson. Now, get dressed, or I'll burn your other nipple, bitch."

Then, he left her crying and said, "You'll get more than that, Phil." Then he laughed.

Phil hung up and said, "That's it. No more mister nice guy. Sen-chan, are we near to Pickford?"

Sen-chan said, "We're approaching the Pickford tower. I can see it from a long distance." 

Phil was happy but they were attacked by the said evil rangers and Eiji said, "We're attacked! But, on the top of the Dekabase Crawler! We must go up!"

By the time they got up, they saw the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers waiting for them. Neji Black said, "It's about time you showed up, Phil Diffy."

Phil said, "How did you guys know about my name, and how did you guys got here?"

Hana Yellow said, "Our master, Joseph Teslow, knows about you."

Kouta said, "You'll pay for this."

Hikaru said, "We can't fight them, Phil. They are 10 of them and only 8 of us!"

Phil said, "No problem. Let's change! I have a plan."

Everyone went into change poses, and they each say their change code, and Phil was the last to change. Then they introduced themselves (because the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers don't know them all in ranger form) and Aka Red (Phil) said, "Split up! Legend Magi Red and Abare Max!" then, Legend Magi red and Abare Max came out of Aka Red's body and Aka Red said, "Now, we're even in number. Let's go guys!"

Time Pink, Gao White, Hurricane Yellow, Abare Blue and Abare Max faces the Hanarangers, while Deka Green, Magi Shine, Bouken Silver, Legend Magi Red and Aka Red battle the Nejirangers. The Timeranger theme song is played in the background as well.

(Fights begin, I can't tell what's happening to both teams due to the all the hack, slash, and crash that was happening, and it's too fast, too.)

After a while, the Dekabase Crawler was nearing its position to the main city of Pickford and Bouken Silver said, "We're going to crash to the radio station's antenna!"

Aka Red thought, _we're now in Pickford, but we must land now! I know, I'll sprout out another red ranger to take care of the enemy that I'm fighting while I'm steering it to a better place to land!_

Aka Red then brought out another red ranger, Gao Red, and he said, "Gao Red, I'll steer the Dekabase Crawler to the right position. You beat the enemy that I'm fighting for now."

Aka Red then went to the cockpit and steered to the right position, a blank landscape, and converted the Dekabase Crawler to the regular Dekabase and it landed just right, which led the shaking of the Dekabase and they were shocked by the landing. Aka Red just sighed upon landing and he said, "At last. I'm home, here in Pickford."

Aka Red then joined them again, and fortunately, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers were now beaten. Aka Red said, "Did I miss something?" Yukito said, "No, Phil, you didn't. Now's our chance to bring them out of the base."

Kouta called for Murphy K-9 (the Dekaranger's resident robot dog) and it transformed to the D-Bazooka. Then, the other red rangers went back and entered Aka Red and he said, "Let's dispose them." Then they fired the bazooka and it hits the bad rangers out of the base, falling and landing on hard ground.

Then, our heroes saw them on the ground in civilian form (how they transformed that quick is anybody's guess) and they said, "Say, bye-bye!"

Neji Red said, "You'll pay for this, Phil Diffy! We'll be back later on!" then, the bad rangers vanished in thin air.

Kouta and Sae said, "This is your home, Phil?"

Phil said, "Yes, guys. Welcome to Pickford. I'm glad we're home now."

Then, Phil's parents arrived and they saw him, and they waved at him. Phil said, "My parents are now here. Let's go down now."

They did go down and they ran to the Diffy family to greet them.

**At last! They're now home in Pickford, and they must act now for the next plan to save Keely. Watch out for the next part in the story, where Phil will see Keely again!**

**But, is it too late for Phil? Find out!**


	5. Be careful out there

**Phil and his new-found friends had already arrived in Pickford, but before that, they got in a scuffle with Joe's henchmen, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers, before they made it to Pickford. Now they're all here, things will be easier for our heroes.**

**But things are more dangerous than ever.**

**Oh by the way, for those who read "Just because I'm Famous" by okaie, this chapter has the rest of the story (mostly selected parts from the said story) written by her. (Thanks okaie for the borrowed parts of your story!)**

**Now, let's continue. Once again, Phil of the Future and Super Sentai are not mine. Also the selected parts of okaie's story are copyright of okaie, and used with permission. (For chapters 5 and 6 of this story)**

_Mr. Teslow's house_

Joe shouted, "How dare you lose to a guy like Phil?!?!" then, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers are mentally hurt by Joe's wizard with its painful shockwaves. He snarled, "I hope you all learned your lessons, my henchmen!" After that, they were fine again, but this time, they were bowing for forgiveness for not defeating Phil. The Hanarangers and the Nejirangers said, "We're sorry, Mr. Teslow!"

Joe then said, "Hana Pink, dress my daughter with a new t-shirt, and a new bra as well. I just want to see that Phil will see her all beaten to a pulp."

Neji Blue said, "Master, give us one more chance!"

Joe said, "Later. For now, all of you get some rest. I'll take care of that pest Phil."

He snarled, "He'll be sorry now!"

_Dekabase, Pickford_

Lloyd said, "Son, I'm glad you're home. Now, we must think of a way to defeat Mr. Teslow before he can do much more damage."

Hikaru said, "We'll all sneak up, and rescue Keely from their house. Afterward, we'll send her to the hospital."

Yuuri said, "Sneaking up won't help at all, we must think of something else."

Kouta said, "Digging a hole on the ground?"

Yukito said, "Leaving a dummy version of her while we get her out?"

Eiji said, "Posing as her father?"

Phil said, "None of these will work. We must do something better than what you guys are offering. I have to be alone."

Barbara said, "Let him rest. He hadn't got much rest ever since he searched for all of you. And speaking of all of you, Where's Sae and Sen-chan?"

Yuuri said, "They're just outside, I'll go out too."

When Yuuri was walking in the garage of the Dekabase, she saw Phil using the Skyak because he was going to save Keely by himself. Yuuri shouted, "Phil! Where are you going?"

Yuuri then ran to Phil and she said, "Don't go alone! Let me join you!"

Phil said, "Yuuri, I know you wan to help, but you must stay here and wait for me. I can't let any of you get killed for that."

Yuuri said, "Ok, Phil. The rest of us will follow you later. But please Phil, be careful out there."

Then, he left the Dekabase, but Sen-chan and Sae caught him and they said, "Phil! Where are you going?"

Phil answered, "I'll save my girlfriend. Got to go!"

He took off, zipping off to Keely's, it took him about five seconds. He slowly lowered himself down to her window peering through, expecting to see her no her bed, sleeping or crying, after all, that's what had been happening every day for three weeks, but instead, he found the bed empty. 'Oh no... She's not there, did something happen?!' Phil's eyes searched the room, looking for a sign of Keely, his eyes finally fell on what appeared to be a scrunched up mass of clothing. Phil gasped and leapt through the window. He stepped carefully over to where the mass laid. At closer inspection he knew it was indeed Keely. 'No... what's happened?!' Phil's heartbeat soared, he wasn't sure if Keely was dead. He knelt down next to her, and inspected her. Her face was black-and-blue and Phil trembled, he felt for her heartbeat. It was there, but it was extremely faint. He rolled up her sleeves and saw even more bruises, all in different color variations. 'This has been happening for a while... the bruises are all different colors from fading. The bastard's been doing it regularly! Oh Keely... why didn't you tell me?' Phil had a feeling that the injuries didn't end there, but first, he had to wake Keely up, then get her too a hospital. Phil leaned down whispering softly in her ear, he knew that Joe was in the house, sleeping, but still there, he couldn't risk getting caught with Keely.

'I know why Keely tried to keep me away... but I wish she had told me instead. I'm supposed to protect her from this. I guess she was banned from seeing me and didn't want to get hurt anymore then she already was, of course, why would it be for my own good? Oh God, she was afraid that he would hurt _me_ if he caught us together. She wasn't worried about herself... oh God Keels, why do you have to be so caring? I'm older now, I can take care of myself, I could've taken care of you. Now your laying here, battered and broken, please Keely, wake up, flutter those beautiful eyes of yours. Please Keely get up!'

"Keely, I love you! I can't live without you, please... GET UP!" Phil whispered hoarsely in her ear. There was no response, Phil fell back, crying, 'This can't be happening...'

Suddenly, he heard a whisper. He looked up. Keely was trying to look at him, but he could tell it was very difficult for him, her eyes were almost swollen shut for one thing. "Keely!" Phil exclaimed softly, relieved. He reached over to Keely, grabbing her freezing hands in his and squeezing them reassuringly. "Thank God you're ok," he murmured.

"Phil..." Keely choked out.

"Yeah?" Phil asked lightly.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? What could you possibly be sorry for? You're the most incredible, bravest person I've ever known!"

"For breaking your heart... and for breaking mine... I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here to save me. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." Keely bit her lip gently, she had gone through all this pain and she still wasn't able to keep Phil completely safe.

"That's what your worried about?!" Phil asked incredulously. "You should see yourself, I need to get you to a hospital!"

"NO!" Keely cried, "You can't!"

"Keely..." Phil started firmly, "you have bruises all over your body, and probably even more internal damage, broken bones, y'know everything. You can't be brave forever."

"I can't go! Joe will kill me." Keely started sobbing.

"Keely... I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"No! Even if you can, he's going to turn everything against _you_!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's... going... to... say..." Keely bawled even harder, unable to talk.

Phil's finger went up lightly to her chin, raising it to meet his eyes. "Keely, calm down... he'll what?"

Keely took a couple of painful deep breaths. "He's going to say that you were the one that hit me!"

"Me? He's going to say that _I_ hit _you_? Who's going to believe that?"

Keely sniffled. "You'd be surprised; he acts like a completely different person out in public. The tabloids think he's my guardian angel, but then he goes home and hits me. They'd probably believe that you hurt me because they haven't seen us happy together in the longest time."

"They haven't seen us _together_ for the longest time."

"Yeah, so they assume we're broken up. Why would the apparent "dream couple" as they've labeled us break up? One, we've cheated on each other, two, you abuse me, three, we fight all the time. We've never fought in public, so that crosses out number three, and once they see bruises they'll assume it's number two. We _can't_ go to the hospital!"

"But... Keels... they might not believe him and you need serious medical attention!"

"Then he'll kill you or plant something on you Phil, we can't go!"

"Keely... Keely, you know it's for..."

"Phil, I said no!"

"Please Keels, let me take you..."

"NO!"

"Keel..."

"**_NO!_**" Phil and Keely were so busy arguing, they didn't even hear the heavy thud of footsteps outside the door. The door swung open with a mighty bang. Phil quickly looked over, however, Keely was too weak and sore to even turn her head, plus she already knew who it was.

"Shit..." she muttered under her breath.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING WITH _MY_ DAUGHTER?" Joe boomed, pointing at Phil.

Phil felt a surge of anger go through him. "_I'm_ trying to take care of her, more then _you've_ ever done."

Joe advanced at Phil. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you're the biggest bastard I've ever met. Hitting your OWN DAUGHTER!"

"Yeah well... thanks to this little thing... you'll forget it ever happened." Joe pulled out a wizard.

Phil eyed it, and remembered that Joe was from the future as well. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh I would," Joe laughed, "do you even know what this can do?"

"As a matter of fact I do! It's a wizard, and I have one too!" Phil pulled out his own, looking Joe straight in the eye.

That took Joe by surprise. "_You_ have one too? Well, whatever, because I'll still beat you, after all, I bet a goody-two-shoes like you wouldn't have unlocked your wizard. _Yours_ doesn't work against _mine_!" he sneered.

"Please stop..." Keely moaned, "I don't want anybody to get hurt!" She breathed in deeply, shuddering, it hurt to breath too.

Phil narrowed his eyes, everything Joe said was true, he couldn't hurt Joe with his wizard.

Joe knew, he knew Phil was beat. "Now, let me tell you, if you tell anybody, anybody at all, I'll hurt her," he pointed at Keely, "you know I will." He reached over to Keely and pulled her up by her shirt. Keely groaned, the pain was almost unbearable, not only from the bruises, but the fact that he was going to turn away Phil. "I have the power little boy, me. I control little Keely, and so, I control _you_. You're too scared to do anything that'll hurt her, that's a weakness my boy, so why don't you get the hell out of here and get out of my business!"

"I'm not going anywhere until Keely tells me to go," Phil replied stubbornly.

"Fine, take it the hard way." Joe released Keely, making her fall to the floor with a thump. She screamed from the pain.

"Stop hurting her!"

"Foolish boy, I'm going to hurt you now."

"Fine, as long as it's not her."

Joe laughed with a twinkle in his eye. "You don't get it do you? Keely has a big flaw too. If she knows your in pain she'll do anything I ask her to, so I'll stop." He took another step toward Phil, looking down. He towered over Phil, but Phil wouldn't back down. "You might want to say bye to Keely before I start."

"Never..." Phil hissed, and he put his arms up in a fight position, waiting for Joe to make the first move.

"Such honor," he chuckled, "too bad that won't get you anywhere in life." He took a swing at Phil, and they started fighting.

Keely was curled up in a ball, crying. 'I'm going to end this now. I promised myself nothing would happen to Phil.'

Back at the Dekabase, Yuuri announced, "Phil is in danger! I saw it from my Chrono Changer! We must go guys. I bet that's the signal for us to go now!"

Sen-chan said, "Ok, I'll get the Machine Bull (the car the Deka Green drives). Yukito, call your road raptor, Kouta, use your Ninja Glider. Hikaru, fly in your Skarpet. I, Yuuri, Sae and Eiji will use the Machine Bull!"

Everyone said, "Roger!"

All seven of them rushed in their respective vehicles, and they're all driving in the highway. Yuuri said, "We're coming, Phil. Wait for us!"

**Will Phil win against Joe Teslow? Can Phil's Friends save them both? Find out next time!**


	6. The rescue and the secret

**Phil had made it to the 'other' Teslow house but he was assured that Keely was ok, but, her father came out of nowhere, and Phil has to fight him! Now, it's all up to Phil, but his teammates are on the way! Can they make it?**

**Once again, this chapter is okaie's, not mine. It's used with permission.**

Keely didn't know what to do. Her boyfriend and her father were fighting and it wasn't a fair fight... not by a long shot. Although Phil was taller then her now, probably around 5'11", her dad still had a good 6 to 7 inches on him. 'I need to keep Phil safe!' she thought determinedly. 'But what to do?' Tears were still streaking down her face, but she had finally calmed herself down enough to think clearly. She was curled up in ball, screwing up her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. She sat and thought. After a moments pause, she knew what she had to do.

Keely got up like a shadow. Silently and slowly. The only way she would be able to escape the room is if Joe didn't notice her leaving. The only problem was... it hurt like hell. She finally managed to stand up. She shifted her back against the wall, ignoring the pain throbbing all down her back, all she knew was that she had to save Phil. Cautiously, she inched against the wall, and slowly but surely, she reached her destination. The door.

She leaned up against the door frame, turning back one last time to see what was happening. She wished she hadn't. Phil, although putting up a strong fight, was definitely losing. He laid crumpled on the floor, Joe trying to kick him in the stomach. He had managed so far by blocking the attempts with his arm, which was surely bruised, if not broken. Nonetheless, he was trying his hardest to get up, finally succeeding after sweeping Joe off his feet. However, he never got a chance to pay Joe back, because Joe got up almost as quickly as he had fallen. 'I can't watch this anymore,' Keely thought, more tears forming in her eyes, it seemed she never stopped crying. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, determined to go on. She slowly went down the stairs and after a couple minutes, she reached the phone.

Keely took the phone off the hook and was about to dial 911 when she felt a hot breath on her neck. She gulped and turned around slowly. It was Joe.

"_You and you're little boyfriend,_" he seethed, he wretched the phone out of her hand and broke it in half. "Oh, little Keely, please do tell what you were going to doing with that phone?"

Keely was petrified. "I...I..." She was choking on her tears, they fell heavily, like waterfalls.

"You were about to call the police weren't you?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth violently. "Weren't you?"

Keely managed a nod. She never had been more scared for her life.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about telling on family. _Won't I_?"

"No..." Keely choked out, "please no..."

"How pathetic, you're begging me." Joe laugh maniacally. "Maybe if you listened to dear dad in the first place you wouldn't be in this situation." He lifted a hand up to her tear-streaked cheek, running his thumb up and down gently. "Such a pretty face, unfortunately, I don't think we'll be seeing much more of it."

Keely felt like her legs were about to give away, and she was quivering. She backed up, trying to get away, but she hit a wall, and Joe was still right in front of her. "Wwww...hhh...yyy?" she stuttered.

"Silly girl, you don't think I'd let you go after all this trouble you've caused. You're too much trouble to keep around. Much too much."

Keely thought about Phil, and everything he had said. He had said Keely was the bravest person he knew. 'Maybe I should live up to what Phil told me.' She took a deep breath and looked Joe in the eye. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" he snorted. "Why wouldn't I?"

"If you kill me, you'll be arrested, and put in jail, if not put under the death sentence."

"Oh... that..." He smiled at her and Keely felt a shiver go down her spine. "That's no big deal. I'm from the future y'know. I'll just use the wizard to blame the murder on Phil. The naive people of this century won't be able to detect the difference yet."

"Ppphhiilll?"

"Yes, your idiot-of-a-boyfriend, Phil. He's not dead yet, I'll just blame the whole thing on him, and he'll go to jail for your murder. What a perfect way to get both of you out of my way."

"No... no..." Keely whimpered, she slid down the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. "Please... no..."

Joe knew he had her beat. He crouched down and patted her cheek. "Thought you had me beat eh?" He pulled back his arm and revealed a glinting knife. He leaned forward, his face millimeters away from hers. Keely could smell the alcohol on his breath. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "There's only one problem though. Do you want to know what that is?"

Keely gave a slight nod.

"I'm wondering, should I torture you first?" he stated, he's eyes glowing with malice. Keely's eyes grew wide from fear. He stroked her cheek gently. "But... since you _are_ _my daughter_. I won't torture you, I'll just kill you." He backed up a bit, and pulled her up, pinning her against the wall. He placed the knife against her neck, pressing gently, just enough to allow a few trickles of blood run down.

"No..." Keely whispered, crying, "I still have my whole life ahead of me. I haven't done so many things. I haven't gotten to get married, have kids, please let me go. I'm begging you."

"Sorry, too late my dear _daughter_," he sneered, "Any last words?"

"Phil..." Keely started whispering.

"A message to your dearest boyfriend?"

"Although I know you can't hear me, I just need to say one last time, I love you, and you gave me a meaning in life. I'll never forget you... ever... and please... always keep me in your heart too."

"How touching," Joe drawled. "Say nighty-night Keely."

Keely closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp pain to penetrate, preparing to take her last, staggering breath. Instead, she heard a shattering noise and felt the knife drop from her neck. She opened her eyes, blinking quickly, her hands touching her throat, surprised that she was still here. She felt a rush of emotions come at her at once and she dropped to the floor, sobbing. A soft hand touched her chin, lifting it slowly. She found herself looking into warm, chocolate brown eyes. Phil's eyes.

"PHIL!" she shrieked, and threw herself against him. She buried her head into his shoulder blade, crying.

"Shh... Keely... it's all going to be okay, by tomorrow, Joe won't be coming near you ever again," Phil assured her, and he felt her head nod into his body. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "The police will be here soon and he's knocked out cold. It'll all be okay Keely, you don't need to be brave anymore. I'm here to protect you Keels, and I'm always going to be here to protect you. I love you Keels," Phil whispered into her ear.

As they go out of the house, Yuuri, Sae, Kouta, Yukito, Sen-chan, Hikaru and Eiji ran to them, calling his name. Yukito said, "I'm glad you're fine."

Kouta cheerfully said, "You did it, Phil! Did you went on 'the legendary ranks' thing again?"

Sae said, "Oh Phil! You're just fine as we expected."

Sen-chan said, "We were about to call backup from the Pickford Police, but we decided to handle it on our own."

Hikaru and Eiji just nodded with agreement.

Lastly, Yuuri said, "Good job, cadet. You're really good out there. Your girlfriend was badly injured. Now, we can take care of her from here."

But the happiness was short lived as they saw the house crumble in pieces. Then, on the smoke of dust, they all saw a shadowy figure of a guy walking towards them. When the smoke stopped, they saw Joe Teslow, still alive!

Keely just shuddered, "It can't be…"

Yuuri said, "He's still alive?"

Joe said, "Yes, my dear friends, I'm still alive. But this time, Phil, all of you sentai warriors, you'll never get a chance to get out alive." He then laughed, and he showed his Uzaphone.

Sen-chan said, "He's not just a future bad guy-"

Yuuri said, "-not just a part of the Londarz family-"

Hikaru said, "Don't tell me- you're an Infershia Pantheon, are you?"

Joe said, "I'm glad you know that I'm not just a future criminal. I got this from them. I got it after the Infershia was destroyed! Now, I'm going to use it against all of you!"

Phil brought Keely to a nearby tree, and she weakly said, "Phil, promise me… you'll be back alive."

Phil said, "Anything for you, just so you won't die."

Joe said, "Isn't it lovely. Now, I'll show you guys, the true power of Joseph Teslow!" then he brought out his Uzaphone and chanted, "Heavenly Saints, Grant me the power of magic!" he then says, "Chou Tenkuu Henshin! Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro!" then, Wolzard's transformation sequence shows up. Then, he introduced, "The Fierce Darkness Element! Shadow Knight, Wolzard!"

After that, pointing his sword at Phil, he said, "Now, it's time to pay the price, Phil Diffy!"

Phil then got together with his friends and he said, "This is our last fight. Ready guys?"

All of them said, "Roger!"

Everyone then performs their transformation code.

Yuuri: "Chrono Changer!"

Sae: "Gao Access!"

Kouta: "Ninpuu Shinobi Change!"

Yukito: "Bakuryuu Change!"

Sen-chan: "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

Hikaru: "Mahou Henshin! Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

Eiji: "Go Go Changer! Start up!"

Phil: "Kyodai Henkei! Aka Red!"

Then, each one's transformation sequence shows up, one after the next, with Phil ending it. Then, all of them posed, each saying their own intro lines.

(A/N: I don't know about their intro lines, some are the right ones, others are made up. Otherwise, some are from the HK subtitles)

"Time Pink!"

"The Belle Tiger! Gao White!"

"The earth is shaking! Like a Roar! Hurricane Yellow!"

"Explode Seriously! Abare Blue!"

"Three! Investigate with futuristic science! Deka Green!"

"The Magical solar element! Skygel! Magi Shine!"

"Mabayuki Boukensha! BoukenSilver!"

"Blazing hope! Aka Red!"

All together now: "We're going to stop evil-" Phil continues, "For all who needs family, peace and love!"

All together now (again): We are the invincible 8! Super Sentai Tamashi! (Colored explosions happens)"

Wolzard said, "It's time to say goodbye, but I'll show you now, Super Sentai, especially you, Phil Diffy!"

Aka Red said, "Bring it on, Mr. Teslow!" then, everyone goes in a fighting stance, and Wolzard said, "Imps."

The Imps showed up in a flash, and he said, "Hanarangers, Nejirangers, come out, now!"

Now, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers came out, and Wolzard said, "Guys, you know what to do."

Neji Red and Hana Red said, "Yes, Master Teslow!"

Aka Red said, "Let's show him now!" they all shouted. The battle has begun!

**Now, who will win this battle? Find out next time!**


	7. It's time to rumble

**Phil has finally saved Keely from her father, but her father just brought out a dark power and this is where the real battle begins!**

**Now, let's see if they will make it… or end up as dead bait.**

**Special thanks to okaie for helping me out on this story.**

All the Imps have begun to run towards our heroes. Aka Red said, "We just can't fight on a place like this. We must get this fight on a wider place!"

Magi Shine said, "Let me handle this." Then he used a spell to send them all- even our heroes- in the Pickford city grounds, amidst the big buildings. Wolzard was impressed and said, "How good! This is where I want to fight you all. Now, shall we start the fight now?"

Aka Red said, "Magi Shine! Where's Keely?"

Magi Shine said, "She's in the Skarpet, lying down. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Time Pink said, "Let's fight them!" everyone said, "Roger!"

Now, all of the heroes began to fight them and they were battling every Imp that was in the place. But, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers can out to play and Gao White saw Aka Red being cornered. She shouted, "Phil! Watch out!"

Aka Red said, "That's a cinch." Then, smoke came out Aka Red, and after the smoke was gone, they saw that Aka Red was gone. They were all confused, but a shout was heard. It was Aka Red!

Aka Red said, "Looking for me? Fight them first!"

The Hanarangers and the Nejirangers saw all the red rangers that Aka Red summoned, and they attacked the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers with their moves.

Aka Red said, "Now, for Mr. Teslow."

Hurricane Yellow, Abare Blue and Deka Green are fighting all the imps, but they can't eliminate all of the. Abare Blue said, "Why not use a triple ripple?" Hurricane Yellow said, "You mean, use the Lion mallet?" Deka Green said, "Abare Blue, use your Tricera Bunker, and I'll use my D-knuckle."

They were cornered by lots of Imps but they managed to break the corner by using their weapons together on the ground, creating a big ripple on the ground, shocking all the imps. Afterwards, they attacked all the imps one by one, and Abare Blue said, "Triple inferno time!" then, they did the attack (it was first used in Abaranger VS Hurricanger) and all the imps were fried.

Time Pink and Gao White were using their regular short-range weapons to attack the imps, but they were all useless against all the imps, because they were increasing in number. Time Pink said, "Let's switch weapons!" Gao White agrees, and Time Pink was now also using Gao White's tiger baton. They managed to attack all the imps, until Gao White said, "Time for double team!"

Time Pink did a cross stand, and Gao White jumped on her to do the tiger scratch on all the imps, then it was Time Pink's turn, with Gao White doing the cross stand, and Time Pink doing the time divider attack, and all the imps were gone, with Time Pink and Gao White posing afterwards, amidst the explosion.

Magi Shine and Bouken Silver were all on the game, attacking all the imps and all of the imps won't die. Magi Shine shot all of them with his Magi lamp, while Bouken Silver attacked them with the Saga Spear (Short-range mode of the Saga Sniper) but he said, "hey hey hey! They're increasing in number!" Magi Shine said, "Let me help you." Then he did a spell that sucked Bouken Silver in his Magi lamp and Magi Shine sets his lamp in a different shooting mode.

(A/N: this scene is familiar if you readers watched "Magiranger VS Dekaranger", in the part where Magi Shine used Deka Break in his weapon and shot him to the enemy.)

Magi Cat Smoky saw Bouken Silver and said, "Who, who are you and what are you doing here?" Bouken Silver said, "I'm helping out, any questions?" then, Smoky felt that Magi Shine was about to shoot and he said, "Here's my chance!" then Bouken Silver said, "Back off, I'm the one Magi Shine sent me to shoot!"

Magi Shine then pulled the trigger, and out came Bouken Silver, doing a propeller-like attack, the Saga Spin, in which Bouken Silver spins his weapon like a helicopter propeller and all the imps were destroyed.

Magi Shine then said, "Checkmate!"

Aka Red was ready, because he has three red weapons prepared: Abare Max's Styrarazor, Deka Red's D-Hybrid Magnum and Magi Red's Magi sword. All of a sudden-

Wolzard (Joe Teslow) attacked from behind but Aka Red shot him with the D-Hybrid Magnum and Wolzard fell in the ground.

Wolzard said, "Now, it's between the two of us now. Let's finish this fight!"

Aka Red said, "Bring it on, Mr. Teslow."

And the two warriors started fighting, with both sides equal in weapons (note that Aka Red is not using the D-Hybrid Magnum since both are using only Swords and Shields).

But Wolzard refuses to lose, doing magic tricks so Aka Red won't attack. Aka red said, "You think you're the only one who can do tricks? I have mine too."

Aka Red calls for the Max field, and the background changes to the year 2121, still in Pickford.

Then they fought like ninjas, moving from one place to the next in high speed combat. then, Wolzard used a long range attack, which Aka Red blocked and in turn, used the D-Hybrid Magnum but also got shielded. At the end, Aka Red decided to use Deka Master's finisher, this time called "Blazing Slash!"

Wolzard, on the other hand, used his finisher similar to Deka Master's finisher (Also in Magiranger Vs Dekaranger), and they both attacked, and the scene returns to present-day Pickford. And then, Wolzard got hit by small explosions. He falls painfully and collapsed to the ground. Aka Red said, "You just deserve it."

Then, all of the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers were thrown at Wolzard and Hana Pink said, "We're beaten, master!" Neji Yellow said, "How can we get beaten by many red rangers?"

All of the seven sentai heroes gather on Aka Red and they said, "You're toast!"

Then, all of the red rangers returned on Aka Red's body. Then, Aka Red said, "Now, let's see who's the liar now, Mr. Teslow."

Deka Green said, "It's Judgment time, Mr. Teslow!"

Deka Green used the Judge mode of his SP License and the judgment begins.

_The Judgment of Mr. Joseph Teslow and his henchmen, the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers, as they are judged on their crimes against the rest of humanity, especially upon his daughter, Ms. Keely Ann Teslow, for his abuse upon her. And now, the answer will be revealed._

The SP License stopped judging, and the answer from the SP License was revealed: **"Guilty!"**

Time Pink said, "I'm afraid you're defeated, you lost the case."

Keely then shed a tear, which turned into a Kakuranger Ball. Keely weakly said, "Phil, use the Kakuranger Ball, and impose justice on me."

Aka Red said, "Thanks, Keely. This one's for you."

All of them started to do the same finisher from Kakuranger, the Kakuranger ball by passing it to each one of them.

(Sae) "Kouta!"

(Kouta) "Yukito!"

(Yukito) "Sen-chan!"

(Sen-chan) "Hikaru!"

(Hikaru) "Eiji!"

(Eiji) "Yuuri!"

The ball changed to a pink color and Yuuri said, "Phil! Kick it upward!"

Aka Red then kicked it upward and all six of them (Except Yuuri) brought their hands together and Time Pink did a cross stand, and Aka Red jumped on her to jump of them and once he jumped higher in the sky to kick the Kakuranger Ball.

He said, "_Aka no Tamashi Hurricane!_" (The Red Spirits Hurricane, a variant of the Goranger's finisher), and the Ball fired and it strike at Wolzard, but he used his shield. Wolzard said, "Ha! You can't stop me with your pathetic finisher!"

But he was wrong.

His shield cracked and he was devastated. Then, the shield broke and he exploded, alongside his henchmen.

All of them were happy and they all cheered for victory. Aka red then faced Keely and the face of his helmet slides to the top, revealing Phil's face.

He said, "Keely, it's over! Your father is defeated; we can now live happily ever after!"

Keely said, "It's over at last. But, I'm weak…"

Fortunately, Phil's parents came and said, "We'll take Keely from here, son. We'll send her to the hospital now."

Before they can send her away, they heard something. It was Wolzard, who grew to giant size and said, "It's not over yet! The battle has just continued!"

Barbara (Phil's mom) said, "We'll send Keely to the Hospital. You guys take care of her father!" all of them said, "Roger!"

**They defeated Mr. Teslow, but he has grown to giant size! Can they defeat them when they have no robot to use against him? Find out next time!**


	8. Dekabase robo vs Urkaizer

**The battle in the city has won by Phil and his friends, but Mr. Teslow is not yet finished with his battle against our heroes. Now, the battle goes on full gear as Mr. Teslow- as Wolzard- becomes huge!**

**Get ready for round 2- robot battle!  
**

Our heroes ran to where Wolzard was, and all the people were running for their lives. Aka Red said, "We have to do something, otherwise, Joe will win, and Pickford will be destroyed!"

Time Pink said, "How can we defeat him now?"

Deka Green said, "I have a plan." He then called, "Deka Base, launch!"

Then, the Deka Base launches out of the ground and changes to Dekabase Crawler, and it flies to where our heroes are.

Aka Red said, "Let's get inside!" all of them said, "Roger!"

Then, al of them enters the Dekabase Crawler, and they saw Wolzard preparing to attack. Bouken Silver said, "Missiles! Fire!" then, the missiles attacked Wolzard. Hurricane Yellow said, "Brace Beams, Fire!" then, the Dekabase's brace beams fired at Wolzard. They all cheer at the attacks that they gave to Wolzard.

Wolzard said, "This is getting tricky now. Valkyrion, let's merge!" then, Valkyrion comes and merges with Wolzard to form Urkaizer, and he slashed the Dekabase Crawler. They all got injured by the attack! Thus, Aka Red said, "How can we make it into robot mode?"

Deka Green said, "See that lever in the cockpit? Say 'Super Giant Maneuver, DekaBase Robo' and then pull the lever. It will change to robot mode." Aka Red said, "Ok. Everyone, by the time I pull the lever, all of you guys must huddle near me."

Aka Red said, "Super Giant Maneuver, DekaBase Robo!" and then he pulled the lever.

(Computer voice)

_Stand by for robot position._

_Left arm. Right arm._

_Gate united. Arms set._

_Burst right position._

_Parts loaded._

_All is settled. All set up._

_DekaBase Robot, stand up. (3x)_

The DekaBase has landed in the ground standing up. Lloyd saw it while driving to the hospital and he said, "What is that robot?" Barbara said, "No time for this, Lloyd. We must send Keely to the hospital, fast!" then, the car drove in another way to the hospital.

The control panel swings, and the wall closes. Then, panels 1-5 are activated.

(Computer Voice continues speaking)

_Here's your next Challenge!_

_Blast off!_

The DekaBase Robo is now active, and Aka Red said, "All of you guys go into your proper positions in the cockpit, now." All of them said, "Roger!"

Hurricane Yellow is on panel 1, Deka Green is on panel 2, Abare Blue is on panel 3, Time Pink and Gao White is on panel 4, and Magi Shine and Bouken Silver is on panel 5, while Aka Red is on the main panel. Then all of them insert their respective changers in the slots, and the main cockpit is powered up. Then all of them say, "Dekabase Robo, on!"

Urkaizer was impressed and he said, "Looks big, looks tough, but can it withstand my power? Let's start this fight!"

The fight begins, and DekaBase Robo was winning with all the attacks that they know, even hand chops. Their sheer power shakes Urkaizer, and Urkaizer goes down hard, taking a chunk of a building with it. In the big formation they are cheering and Aka Red crows, "You see? This is the power of our teamwork and the DekaBase Robo!" Urkaizer snorts and gets himself on his feet. "Yeah, that's nice power, but it's not will-power. That's this." And Urkaizer attacks now at high speeds, an enormous blur cutting into and around DekaBase Robo. He strikes again and again, finally stopping his attack and turning towards them. "Bakuryu Hissatu. Dark Magic Stinger!" (An Urkaizer variant of Killeroh's attack) he shouts. This attack sends his weapon flying at them. It goes through their formation like a spear through water. Luckily, none of them are hit, but the DekaBase Robo falls down, and now, they're defenseless.

Urkaizer gets DekaBase Robo by the throat and lifts DekaBase Robo back and standing. A flash of light from his left eye and DekaBase Robo is hit by violent explosions. Gao White snarls, "Knee Brace Beam!" the blast hits him hard in the stomach, knocking him back.

Aka Red leads the call for the Volcanic Buster. Urkaizer meets it with his finisher. He calls his counter, and the two giants blast at maximum power. The resulting explosion throws DekaBase Robo down hard and leaves Urkaizer still standing, with Aka Red falling out of the robot and landing in the ground. "Aka Red!" Time Pink calls from the cockpit.

Aka Red is now weak, and he changes back to Phil Diffy. Chuckling low in his throat, Urkaizer approaches with his enormous weapon in hand to finish them off. They struggle in the cockpit, but are too badly shaken to defend themselves.

Back in the hospital bed, Keely was shedding tears again, because she is feeling that her man was beaten. She says, "No, no, no… don't be defeated, I believe in you…"

Lloyd and Barbara heard it all and Barbara said, "Oh no, it looks like Keely's having a bad dream!" Lloyd said, "No, it must be…" When Urkaizer brings back the blade, they all gasp in horror. But as the blade swings down, Keely (In the hospital) got up automatically like she was possessed and she shouted, **"DON'T LET HIM DEFEAT ALL OF YOU, PHIL DIFFY!"**

Urkaizer then stopped the attack, then, Phil got up and he heard it, as well as all of them the cockpit. Time Pink said, "That voice…" Gao White said, "It must be…" Hurricane Yellow said, "No, she can't…" Abare Blue said, "The voice of hope, could it be…" Deka Green said, "Keely Teslow, she's…" Magi Shine said, "…Helping us." Bouken Silver said, "I can't believe it!" Phil feels that the powers of all the red rangers are coming back to him, and he saw Keely (well, a bright, golden soul version of her) and he said, "Keely, you're…"

Keely said, "Hush, my baby. It'll be alright."

Phil said, "How did you come here, you're injured!" Keely said, "I came here through my spirit. You must defeat my father, now's your chance. Kiss me so we can defeat him."

The time she afforded all of them enough time for the DekaBase Robo to recover, and both Phil and Keely kissed each other, and a bright power fills them. They send bright love energy and strike the startled Urkaizer, then bounce over to DekaBase Robo wherein it sinks and enhance. The other seven heroes gasp and stare as the golden light fills the cockpit. Then, Keely vanished, and Phil was teleported to the cockpit automatically and he came back as Aka Red.

Then, the DekaBase Robo changed color, this time as a burning version. (A/N: if you or your siblings have the Power Rangers SPD toy called "Mega Morphin Red Power Ranger", the toy that has 3 modes (Ranger, Base and Zord Mode), the colors of the toy in Zord mode is the color used in this version of the DekaBase Robo.)

Aka Red said, "This must be the power that Keely gave us!"

"What the?" wonders Barbara from the hospital, watching from a TV screen. The sight of the DekaBase Robo's new color is clear back in the hospital, and Pim is cheering wildly. Lloyd is a bit bewildered, but nonetheless they are his acquaintances. "So that's what happens when you put Phil, Keely and several sentai warriors together! All their powers become one!" Barbara, over Keely's bed, cheerfully takes the credit for all of this. When the camera closes in on her, she twinkles at us and whispers, "This is special, you know?" then, Keely faints and falls on her bed, indicating that she used up all her power to help them.

She then said weakly, "Don't give up, my love." Then she smiles weakly.

He attacks with his finisher again, which is silly because they know about that now. They hit him with a hand chop as he comes in, and he rebounds off it with a cry of pain. Explosions keep happening while he falls back and lands hard. He tumbles back to his feet, and Time Pink cries "Now!" to her friends. Hurricane Yellow shouts, "We'll show you the Super Sentai's power!" Bouken Silver adds confidently, "No enemy is going to defeat us!" And Aka Red ends, "This one's for Keely Teslow!" then the Dekabase Robo goes into the final attack position.

The Knee Brace Beam. The Finger Missiles. And most of all, the Volcanic Buster, all prepared to fire. And they all yell "Mighty Volcanic Buster!" This has the effect of using all of DekaBase Robo's long-range attacks simultaneously. And their triple attack is something that is finally enough to utterly destroy Urkaizer.

On the explosion, the Valkyrion was thrown out of the formation, and Wolzard flew away from the explosion until he lands on hard ground. They were all happy and they all said, "Checkmate, Got you!" then, the DekaBase Robo saluted, explosions and all.

The defeated Wolzard was lying down, and it shrunk until it got to human size, and he transforms back to Joe Teslow, and the Uzaphone fell from him.

Then, all of a sudden, Aka Red fainted, due to use of much power. Deka Green said, "Let's go now to where they sent Keely was checked in." All of them said, "Roger."

**For the last time, Joe was defeated. Check back next time, and please leave comments on how you like the story.**


	9. Recovery

**Joe is defeated for the last time, but Phil fainted after the mission. Thus, his friends from Japan sent him to the hospital where Keely was checked in. Now, Phil is back to civilian mode, and all seven of them have stayed there for awhile, all of this after Phil's family left.**

**Ok, I might be silly to borrow another part of "Just because I'm Famous" just to fit the storyline. But then again, this chapter has 25 of the story written by me, while 75 is okaie's. Then again, special thanks to okaie for giving me permission to use chapter 10 of "Just because I'm Famous", with some added parts on the chapter.**

**Thanks again okaie! Now, on with the story…**

Phil was lying down in a hospital bed, thinking. So much had happened in the past 24 hours it was almost unbelievable. He had found out the truth about Keely, fought her father, and thwarted his attempt to murder Keely. '_Keely..._' Phil thought, 'I don't know what I would've done if Keely had died.' He looked down; Keely was sleeping lightly on his chest. 'There she is. Gawd she looks like an angel.' Phil's hand brushed through her hair as if was telling her that she was safe. It never ceased to amaze him how just the mere presence of her made him feel like was floating on air.

"Keely," Phil whispered as he clutched her protectively, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen to you. Why didn't I see it before? I'm such an idiot. I promise you Keels; I'll be there to protect you. You're never going to go through this again." Phil sighed, tears leaking through his eyes. He wiped them away. "Oh Keely, at least you're safe now." Phil reached down and stroked her cheek.

Keely shot up and fidgeted, screaming, "NO! Please don't hurt me! Please no!" Her arms automatically went across her face, as if to protect herself from a blow.

"Keely!" Phil said sharply, trying to calm her down. He wrapped her in his arms, and whispered into her ear, "Keely... Keely... you're safe. You're here with me, Phil. Joe can't hurt you anymore. Shh... everything's going to be alright." He felt Keely relax in his arms. "Shh... you're safe Keely, you're safe." He heard the deep, staggered breaths she took, and he turned her face gently to his. Their eyes locked. "You okay Keel?"

Keely looked at him and remembered everything that had happened, she felt tears swell up in her eyes, but she nodded. 'As long as I'm in Phil's arms, I'm always alright.' She snuggled up closer to him, burying her head into his shoulder for the upteempth time today.

"Phil... I'm always alright when I'm with you," she whispered as he gently stroked the back of her head.

"That's good, because I plan to be with you a lot. No one's going to hurt my Keely from now on."

Keely felt her mouth curve into a smile; she had forgotten what it felt like to smile. "Thanks, Phil."

"You're very welcome." They remained silent for a few moments, both lost in their thoughts of each other.

At that time, Yuuri and the rest of the gang were still quiet in one corner of the room, and Hikaru said, "I wish someone would do it to me." Kouta said, "Your time will come, Hikaru. Just because you're the Ozu family's cousin, that won't make any difference." Everyone laughed, and Yuuri said, "Ok, Keely, are you fine now? I knew it was you who gave us strength to defeat your bad father."

Keely replied, "Yes, Ms. Asami. I know that you heard me. Thanks for helping me and Phil as well because you were there for him."

The silence was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Phil and Keely jumped. Phil cleared his throat, "Come in."

A doctor walked in and smiled at the young couple. "Hello Phil, Keely. I'm your doctor, Dr. Pearson. I see that you both have decided to share a bed rather then using your separate ones." Phil and Keely blushed. Although sharing wasn't usually co-ed, given the recent events, they allowed Phil and Keely to bunk together. However, it was Phil and Keely who had decided that they would share the same bed as well.

Dr. Pearson saw their obvious embarrassment over his last statement and laughed, with Phil and Keely following suit. However, the light-heartedness soon ended, there were serious matters to deal with.

"Phil Diffy…" Dr. Pearson said, looking over his notes, "you're a very lucky boy. Most people involved in such a big fight would be hurt a lot worse then a couple of bruised ribs. Not even a broken arm! You can leave tomorrow.

Now, Keely… you're injuries are a bit more serious. You've lost a bit of blood and a few ribs are broken. You also have a mild concussion, so you'll be staying in the hospital for a bit. Now, I know you are probably eager to find out what's going to happen, so Officer Lowell is going to talk to you about it." Dr. Pearson left the room and Officer Lowell entered.

As Officer Lowell entered, Yuuri and Sen-chan saluted. Officer Lowell said, "Good job, Ms. Asami, Mr. Enari." Then, he faced Phil and Keely.

"Phil, Keely, I know you want to know what's going to happen in the near future, but first, unfortunately, we have to talk about what happened," Officer Lowell told them.

Keely sighed. "I know," she whispered, "but I don't know if I can. I'm scared, and I don't think I'm strong enough to talk about it."

Phil rubbed her shoulders, "Come on Keel, you're the strongest person I know, and I'm here to make sure nothing's going to hurt you." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Keely's heart lurched, God, Phil did know how to pull her heartstrings, make her feel safe. Although she had always thought Phil would be the one, now she was sure he was. She knew he'd always be there, even now. She was ready to reveal everything that had happened.

She looked over a Phil, and gave a small smile back. "Ok." Keely told everything, every dreadful thing that Joe had done to her. By the time she was done, she was in full-blown tears, and Phil was rubbing her back, crying also.

He couldn't believe she had gone through so much. 'She's really something special,' Phil thought. "You're an amazing person Keel, you really are," he whispered into her ear.

Keely smiled at Phil through tear-streaked eyes, and then looked over to the officer.

He was looking at her sympathetically, and cleared his throat. "That should be enough to ensure that you'll never see him again. Well, actually I reckon he'll be in jail for a long time, if not for life. Of course, Keely, you'll have to testify against him." He looked at her. "Is that okay?"

"I… I… don't know if I can face him again…"

"Keely…" Phil said, "I'll be right there beside you, protecting you. You want Joe to pay for what he's done don't you?"

Keely nodded and gulped. "I'll try…"

Officer Lowell nodded, "Good, I'll set the date, and… Keely…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let that bastard ruin your life. You've got a good thing going."

Keely smiled at Phil, dreamily. "Yeah, I do."

"Ok, I'll let you kids rest." Officer Lowell exited the room.

Outside, Yuuri and Sen-chan spoke with Officer Lowell and Sen-chan said, "Based on evidence recorded on the SP License, shall we file against Mr. Teslow?"

Officer Lowell said, "Let's give them enough time. We can't rush on stuff like that. We'll give out the evidence as soon as Keely recovers."

Yuuri said, "We'll talk about the case later on, but thank you for the help, Officer Lowell. Your help was just what we need for the case." Then, Officer Lowell said, "Well, I'll be going now, any questions, just contact me. I'll leave you two now." afterwards, Officer Lowell left and Sen-chan said, "Yuuri, are you sure we will win the case?"

Yuuri said, "Leave it to me. Although it's still better for all of us to become witnesses, than to just put judgment on Joe."

_Back at the Dekabase_

Kouta and Hikaru were helping Phil with something, mostly on a date. Yukito said, "You better get dressed right, for Keely is waiting for you in a restaurant."

Hikaru said, "Just show up on her, you'll recognize her with a shade on her eyes. We'll take care of the rest."

Sae just arrived and said, "Ok boys, is everything clear? Keely's waiting."

The three boys said, "Phil's ready. Sen-chan will just drive him to the place where Keely is now. Tell that to Sen-chan."

Sae said, "Phil, I'll escort you to the Machine Bull. Sen-chan will send you to the place where Keely is. Eiji will stay at the door of the establishment in case anything goes wrong."

Phil chuckled, "Yeah, Sae. I'll appreciate the help from you guys. Sae said, "Good luck, Romeo."

Phil then went in the passenger seat of the Machine Bull where Sen-chan was driving and Yuuri was riding in the front seat. Yuuri said, "Let's go." The Machine Bull drove away from the Dekabase and on to the place where Keely was waiting.

**It's going to be a good date for Phil and Keely. See you on the next chapter!**


	10. The date until judgement time

**Ok, it's another chapter with taken from "Just Because I'm Famous" but the reason I'm 'borrowing' is for the story to connect right, not because I'm lazy to type any further. Again, special thanks to okaie for helping through her story.**

**Ok, where was I? Oh, the story. Note that some lines were added.**

Keely was sitting in a restaurant booth, her eyes covered by huge sunglasses, and her hair covered by a cute hat. She really didn't want to be disturbed today, and luckily her disguise seemed to be working today.

It seemed that once the whole scandal involving her and her father, Joe, came out, she suddenly became an even bigger target for the paparazzi. She sighed, frustrated. This was definitely one of the times that she wished she could be just an average citizen; she wished she could be just, well, Keely. Not superstar Keely, just plain, old, regular Pickfordian, Keely. Everywhere she went, she was followed; forever being hounded by reporters. They all wanted her story, her own personal story, not the tiny details given by the police. What frustrated her was the fact that, because she was famous, that she was put on the spotlight. 'There's so many _other_ kids out there who've been through the same situation I was put through. Why doesn't the paparazzi show _them_ their phony sympathy!' Keely was getting riled up just by thinking about her situation.

The day the report came out, she had lost any speck of freedom she once had in public. People were forever coming up to her to tell her that they were so sorry that she went through this, that she would be fine, she should be fine, not that she had a problem with people like that, it was just that sometimes, she wanted to keep to herself. But there were also multitudes of people who thought she would forever be scarred from her experiences; and maybe she would be, but the attention wasn't helping. People talked behind her back about her, thinking that she must have been, well you can fill in the blank, to have deserved such retribution. 'It would be _so_ much easier to get better,' she thought bitterly, 'if people around me weren't breathing down my neck.'

"Ahem."

Keely looked up sharply, hoping someone hadn't recognized her, she wasn't in the mood to deal with people today, no matter how nice, sweet, sincere, or sorry they were. It was a guy. He had a baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes, and a slight smile to his mouth. While others might not have realized who he was, but Keely did.

"Phil!" she whispered hoarsely.

The guy nodded slightly. "You okay?" he asked her, sitting down.

"Yeah," she sighed, but she could tell that Phil was raising his eyebrows. "Oh, don't give me that!" she snapped at him, "I know what you're doing."

Phil chuckled. "Really, what was I doing then?"

"You were raising your eyebrows at me! You don't believe me!"

"Keels, did you seriously expect me to believe you?"

"No..." she answered sulking.

"You know you don't have to be okay," Phil told her lightly, his hand reaching up to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly "you'll be okay when you're ready. Plus, I'll always be there, right by your side. It's us against the world."

"Oh Phil," she sighed.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Why do you always have to make so much sense? Why don't you let me sulk in my own misery? But no, you always have to say the exact thing to make me feel better, so I can't sulk and hate the world."

"Because then you wouldn't be any fun!" he said, tapping his finger on her nose.

"Hmph," Keely said pouting, but Phil could tell she was secretly happy.

"Now, do you feel any better?"

"Yeah," Keely sighed, "I know that everybody's worried about me, but I wish my face didn't appear in the front page of the tabloids every day!"

Phil wrapped his arms around her, "I know you do, I know... I know," he told her soothingly.

Keely smiled, "Do you know what'll make me really happy?"

"What?"

"If you give me a kiss," she replied, tapping her lips.

"Hmm... I think that, I'll gladly say yes to," Phil replied, kissing her. He licked his lips. "Yum, strawberry today."

Keely giggled, "Yep." Then her mood changed again suddenly. She become silent and thoughtful.

"Keel?" Phil questioned.

"Hmm?" Keely uttered, still deep in thought.

"You okay?"

"No, thanks."

"What?" Phil asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Keely said, "Oh, I thought you were asking me if I wanted anything." She blushed.

"Uhh... no, but now that you mentioned it, would you like anything?"

"No, thank you," Keely replied.

"Ok, now, you okay?"

"Uhh... maybe?"

"You worried?"

"Huh?"

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Keely sighed depressively, "I'm not sure if I can go through with it."

"You know I'll be right there, right? Like I said, it'll be us against the world."

"I don't know if I can face Joe again, plus, you know the place will be swarmed with paparazzi. They'll get the story they've wanted forever, and I get to the front page in the paper, again."

"Sorry Keels, if I could do anything, I would, but it's not that easy."

"When was life ever easy?" Keely grumbled.

"Whenever I'm with you," Phil replied, though he knew it was suppose to be a rhetorical question.

Keely looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Aww... Philly-Willy, thanks!" She gave him a passionate kiss. "The world does seem easier to deal with when we're together doesn't it?"

"Mmmhmm..." Phil replied, savoring the kiss Keely had just given him, "especially with kisses like those."

Keely laughed, "Phil, the longer you stick around, the more of those you get."

"I'm going to invent a potion to live forever then!"  
"I want to spend a lifetime with you Phil," Keely said earnestly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Keels, me too." Phil sighed, laying his head on hers, "I love you Keely, so, so much."

"I love you too, more then the world," Keely mumbled.

"I'd trade the world for you, Keels," Phil muttered into her hat covered hair, smelling the perfume she had sprayed onto it. "Keels, you smell so good, and you look even hotter."

Keely giggled, "You're not so bad yourself Diffy."

"DIFFY?!"

Phil and Keely's heads turned, looking up at the girl speaking enthusiastically.

"PHIL DIFFY AND KEELY TESLOW?!"

Phil and Keely exchanged tired glances, this was not what they wanted right now.

"OH MY GOD! I've read all about you guys in the magazines! I didn't realize you guys _actually_ go out and eat in public places!"

"Uh..." Phil started, but was cut off by the enthused girl, who was talking at the speed of light.

"I just moved here! And lo and behold, on my first day, I run into the dream couple, Keely and Phil! Oh my God, where are my manners. I'm Jamie, and I'm so sorry about what you've been through Keely, oh my God, you're so awesome. Do you think this'll scar you for life? Wait, what am I talking about? Of course it won't, your that uppity, care-free type of girl! You must've been super-happy once you got out of that place. Oh my God, am I babbling? I think I'm babbling, don't you think?" Jamie took a breath, "Anyway, can I have an autograph?" she asked, holding out a scrap of paper. "Please, please, that would be so awesome!"

Eiji saw it and he came in and said, "Uh, missy, no autographs. This is a private dinner. Please don't interfere." Phil noticed Eiji said, "Eiji, let her. She won't do harm." Jamie noticed Eiji and said, "Are you their bodyguard?" Eiji said, Yes I am, I'm Eiji Takaoka, and I am guarding them for safety purposes. I'm sorry for my actions."

Phi said to Eiji, "Eiji, just sit to the chair next to our table." Jamie then interrupted, "Wait! You're a Boukenger, Mr. Takaoka?" Eiji said, "Yes I am, color silver. Now, you can get your autograph."

Phil seemed a bit overwhelmed at how fast she talked. Keely could see it all in his face, even though it was partially covered up. "Uh... sure," she said cautiously. 'Wow, she's got some major energy!' she thought, taking the paper and signing it. She passed it to Phil and nudged him gently in the ribs.

"Oh, right," Phil said. He seemed a bit surprised, but he took the paper and signed it too. 'I got famous just for dating Keely, why would people want my autograph.'

"Oh my God, thank yyouuu soooo much! Anyway, Keely, you've got great taste!"

"Huh?"

"Even with that hat on, Phil looks really hot!" she told her, looking flirtatiously at Phil.

Keely raised her eyebrow, "And he's all mine."

"Ohhh, yeahhh, of course, I wasn't implying anything," Jamie said, backing away. "Well thanks for the autos!" she called, and ran out the door.

There was a moments pause. "That... was interesting," Phil remarked, amused.

"Yes, yes it was," Keely said, a bit hostile.

"Keely?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll tell the press we're here?"

"Ahh... I'm almost certain."

"Wanna make a ran for it, before they come back?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." And with that, Keely got up, clasped Phil's hand in hers, and dragged him up. "Let's go!" she said, yanking him out the door.

"Fine, fine, we'll beat the..." Phil's mouth dropped when he saw what was in store for them outside. He gulped and finished, "paparazzi."

Keely looked over at him, then out at the scene in front of her, there were dozens of reporters, photographers, cameramen, the whole gig. "RUN!" she shouted, pulling Phil with her, and the paparazzi streaming behind.

"Keely!" one called.

"Phil!" the other screamed.

"STOP! We only want to talk!"

Phil and Keely ignored them and ran, their hearts pounding. They both knew the ins and outs of Pickford and soon lost the paparazzi in the small neighborhoods. They finally stopped, both huffing for air. At last, the Machine Bull arrived with Eiji, Yuuri and Sen-chan riding in the said car. Sen-chan said, "Need a lift home?"

"Rea...dy to.. go... home?" Keely asked, gasping.

"Yeah..." Phil replied, "but... let's just ride for now."

"A..greed."

Phil took Keely's hand in his and they rode in the car to the apartment that they now shared. (After Joe, Keely and been given emancipation, and Phil's parents had allowed him to live with her.)

**The next day...**

Keely was pacing back and forth across the living room. Today was the day of the trial, and she was terrified of seeing Joe again. Him and the malicious glint in his eye, his sneering smile, the look of pure disgust on his face. She shuddered.

Phil came up from behind her and squeezed her shoulders, then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. "You okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Keely breathed deeply. "I don't know."

"You have nothing to be scared of."

"I know, but I can't help but be scared. I mean this guy tortured me."

"I know," Phil said, a bit regretfully, "and I wish that I could've protected you better."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"But... what if it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Keely sighed, "it's just he would always tell me that he never wanted to have me, that I was the biggest mistake of his life. That I was the reason he broke up with mom, that I was the reason he became a drunk. Like I was the reason everything bad happened." Keely was tearing up.

"Keely..." Phil said gently, "you know that's not true."

"But what if it is, Phil, what if it is? What if I am the reason for everything that's gone wrong?" Keely was in a full blown emotional whirlwind. "What if I am worthless? Stupid? Ugly? Weak? I mean, the only reason you even got hurt in the first place was because of me!" She was silenced by the touch of Phil's finger on her lips.

"Shh...Keely, you know that's not true. How could you be worthless, you're the biggest thing since Hannah Montana? Stupid? All I see is intelligence, how many people can write their own lyrics. As for ugly? You are the most beautiful person I've ever known." Phil touched grasped her hand. "Weak? You're the bravest person I know, you stood up for yourself in front of Joe, didn't you?"

Keely thought, and nodded.

"You're the most wonderful, amazing person I've ever known."

Keely still had tears coming from her eyes, but it was from happiness. "Thanks, Phil," she whispered, looking up and kissing him.

Phil groaned, her kisses always felt like the most amazing thing in the world, he'd never get tired of them. He smiled at her, "I'm the luckiest boy ever! Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have the most amazing girl as my girlfriend, and anyone who can't see how lucky they are to have you, well, they're just stupid."

"Phil, why do you have to be so perfect?"

Phil blushed, "Just part of the charm."

Keely laughed.

"Come on," Phil said, "we better get going, this is one thing we can't be late for."

"Phil?" Keely asked, while stepping out the door.

"Promise that you'll be next to me the whole time. Protecting me."

"I'll protect you always and forever."

Then, they heard a knock, and they opened the door. It was Phil's Japanese friends, waiting for them. Yuuri said, "Phil, Keely, are you two ready?"

Keely said, "Let's go, Ms. Asami."

Phil said, "Are you guys sure you're all ready for this?"

Kouta said, "Relax, Phil. Let the guys handle this case. Yuuri and Sen-chan will be the lawyers on your behalf. I, Sae, Yukito, Hikaru and Eiji will be the witnesses. Now I'm telling you, there's nothing to fear with us around!"

Phil said, "Ok, guys. Let's go."

All of them then walked in the bright light, which will send them to the court.

**Finally, it's judgment time! Who will win the case, Joe or our heroes? Find out next time! Don't forget your reviews (please, no offensive ones)!**


	11. Judgement is served

**At last, it's judgment time! Now, we will see if our heroes will win, or will Joe get his hands full and win the case. Enough talk, let's just look and see what happens.**

**Again, this chapter is thanks to okaie, (again, it's not mine except for some parts added) who's story helped me good in the story line.**

Keely grasped Phil's hand; she never wanted to let it go. They were standing in the courtroom, waiting for the trial to begin, and Keely had the jitters.

"Keels?"

Keely turned her head, and found herself looking into Phil's concerned eyes. 'His wonderful, wonderful eyes. I think I could melt in them.' Keely just stared at Phil; mesmerized by his eyes.

"Uhh… Keely?" Phil waved his hand frantically in front of her face.

Keely jumped. "Uhh… yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you're okay."

Keely looked at him hard. 'How do I really feel?' she thought. She searched deep in her heart and she knew, she knew that everything would be okay… because Phil would be there in the courtroom with her, he would be there, right next to her. She smiled, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Phil pressed on, still apprehensive.

Keely grinned and shook her head. "Phil, Phil, Phil… when are you ever going to stop worrying about me?"

"Don't triple-Phil me! And to answer your question, never."

"Huh?"

"You asked when I would stop worrying. My answer is… never. I'll never stop worrying. Do you know why?"

Keely shook her head quickly, twirling her hair. "Why?"

"Because seeing you smile, seeing you at ease, with no cares in the world; it's like seeing sunshine for the first time in a hundred years."

Keely was delighted with his reply. "Oh Phil!" She threw herself upon him, pulling him in a tight hug. "You are the most incredible boy I've ever known."

Phil pulled himself back slightly, so he could look at Keely's face. It was streaked with tears, but they were happy tears. Tears of exhilaration. He grinned cockily, "I know."

Keely laughed, and hit him softly on the shoulder. "Oh Phil…"

"I know," Phil said chuckling, "I'm just the most amazing, thoughtful, cute, handsome… would you like me to continue down the list of wonderful adjectives that describe me? Or do you get the picture?"

Keely giggled at his egotistical statements. "I get it. But what do you think of me?"

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"What do I think?… Hmm…" Phil stalled, wanting to build up on the suspense.

"Phil…" Keely whined.

Phil grinned, "Okay I'll get on with it." He brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You? I think you… you are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, brave, kind, girl I know… plus every other nice word in the galaxy." He brought her face closer, and softly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't know what I did to get so lucky."

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know why I fell for you?"

"Yeah… I would. I want to know how a girl like you fell for a guy like me."

"Because you found my soul. You found what nobody else could. You saw more then a pretty face, you saw me, you saw my heart…" Keely grabbed Phil's hand, and placed it over her heart, "you saw _me._" And she kissed him gently, "That's why I fell for a guy like you. I fell for the _perfect_ guy."

"Keely?"

"Mmhmm…" Keely asked, her head leaning on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Phil."

"And I'll always be there for you. Just call me, and I'll be there. No matter what. Okay?"

Keely lifted her head up, "You already came when I called."

"I did?" Phil asked, wondrously.

"You saved me from Joe. And you're here next to me right now, when I needed you most. You've always been there for me Phil, and I hope you always will be."

"You can count on it." He smiled at her, clutching her hand in his. He leaned over for another kiss. Easing away, he looked at her. 'She's beautiful. And strong. Just get through this Keely, and I know you'll be okay.' He squeezed her hand. "You ready for this Keels?" he asked.

"If you're by my side…" Keely said, "I'm always ready."

Sen-chan said, "Enough talk, you two, we'll start in seconds." Yuuri said, "Phil, Keely, whatever happens, we'll support you, all in the name of justice."

"Court is called to order!"

"We're gonna fight the world Keels. Together." Phil told her, both hurrying to their seats in the prosecution.

**Court Starts…**

Keely breathed in and out heavily. Phil squeezed her hand.

"I'm okay, I'm just not sure if I want to see Joe," Keely reassured him.

"Just remember I'm right here," Phil replied.

Keely flashed him a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind." She breathed deeply. "Oh God, here he comes."

"It'll be okay Keely."

Keely didn't respond, she was too anxious. Yuuri and Sen-chan were fixing the evidences, and Kouta and the rest of the gang were just quiet until they can speak.

Joe entered the courtroom, and Keely felt her heart leap with fear, the mere presence of him still frightened her. It didn't matter that he was chained up and there was police all around, not to mention the hundreds of potential witnesses; the paparazzi was every where; it was just the chilling effect he had on her. Every time he looked at her, she could feel a chill go up her spine; every time he touched her, it felt like he had just stuck a dagger into her. Phantom pain, she knew, but the wounds he had opened felt too big to completely close.

"Keely?" Phil asked, "You okay? You haven't moved since Joe entered the room."

Keely shivered.

"Keely?"

"I'm… not okay."

Phil nodded his head.

"I'm scared Phil. I feel like he can still hurt me."

"Don't worry, I'll kill him before he lays a hand on you again."

"Thanks, Phil… it makes me feel a bit better. But I'm still scared." Keely shivered again. Oddly, she felt cold, and it was a hot day.

Yuuri said, "Phil! How could you take his life in your hands?" Phi said, "Sorry, Yuuri. I just wasn't thinking of what to say."

Phil slipped off his jacked and draped it around her shoulders. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. They cuddled.

"Thanks Phil."

And the trial began. Joe was called up to the stand, and Keely snuggled even closer to Phil.

'That little bastard!' Joe thought. 'Snuggling up with her little boyfriend…' He met Keely's eyes and glared at her with all the ferocity he could muster. He smiled when he saw her shiver. 'The little freak is still scared. Oh, how funny. Don't worry little Keely, I'll get out of this. Then I'm coming for you.'

When the prosecution questioned Joe, he with smoothness, fabricating a story though well a bit far-fetched, believable enough to get him off the hook. There wasn't even a hint of a quiver, and that made Keely worry.

"Do you think he'll get away with this?" Keely whispered to Phil.

"No… no… he won't. I'd make sure of it," Phil said comforting her.

'Worried Keely? I would be,' Joe thought. 'They're playing right into my hand. I think I'll twist this a little bit.' "If anyone's been hitting her it's her so called boyfriend. Either that or it's just because she's so clumsy. It's unbelievable how much she hurt herself in the house. I had to keep a first aid kit around all the time." Joe laughed, and stared at Keely through mocking eyes.

"WHAT?!" Keely screamed, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU LITTLE…"

"Miss Teslow, please refrain from outbursts while court is in session," the judge reprimanded. Sen-chan said, "Objection! He was not doing something like that , but I believe that she was telling the truth." The judge said, "Mr. Enari, wait for your turn. Mr. Teslow, please continue with this serious accusation."

Keely seethed, and Joe felt a tingle of satisfaction go up his spine. He loved seeing her squirm. Yuuri said, "Don't worry, Keely, he's going to be toast on our behalf."

"I know that her boyfriend, Phil, snuck into the house at night. I know he hurt her, and threatened her, so she wouldn't say anything." Joe looked at Keely, who was squirming in her seat, and smirked. He had sold it pretty well.

"Would you mind explaining how you know this, Mr. Teslow?" the defense attorney asked.

"Easy, I was at her door one night, just checking on her to see if she was alright, and I saw him leaning over her, and she was unconscious. That was why I had that fight with him."

"If this is true, why would you turn against your daughter and hold a knife to her throat."

"The house was dark, I couldn't see a thing, I followed her after she escaped downstairs to try to keep her safe. I held a knife with me in case _he_," Joe pointed at Phil, "decided to try to harass her more. I thought it was _him_ I was holding the knife too, after all he had threatened my family. I had no idea it was Keely."

Keely was fuming. 'Joe's a good liar, always has been. He could torture me, but don't mess with Phil.' She jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD! YOU KNOW IT WAS YOU! PHIL WOULD **_NEVER_** HURT ME! HE WAS THE ONE WHO **_SAVED _**ME!" Keely took a deep breath. "You can go and hurt me, but don't try to mess with the people I love."

"Miss Teslow! Please no more outbursts. You will have your turn to speak in due time," the judge told her. Sen-chan said, "our turn will be in a few minutes. You just have to be calm." Yuuri just nodded.

Keely clenched her jaw, and nodded. She glared daggers at Joe, not moving. Phil got up and took her hand, gently leading her back to her seat. "It's okay Keels… it's okay."

The defense attorney turned to Joe, "Questioning's done," he said a bit shakily, shaking his head. He had never been to a more confusing court trial, with all the paparazzi and the drama from both sides.

And the prosecution began. "We call Keely Teslow to the stand."

Keely took the oath and shakily climbed into the booth, and questioning began.

"You claim that your father, Joe Teslow, abused you. Can you tell me when this first started?"

"The day I moved in. June 19th, 2006."

"What happened exactly?"

Keely's voice began to quiver, and big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, as she accounted every horrible thing she had gone through. Phil never thought she had put up with that much crap. 'Oh Keely, why didn't you tell me sooner. You should've never put up with all of this.' It moved Phil to tears; it wasn't only Phil though, most of the room was tearing up too, even Pim was crying a little. Still, it wasn't over yet, they needed to smooth over some of the finer details; the accusations Joe had made.

"Now, Mr. Teslow has claimed that your boyfriend, Phil, was the one that abused you, and he was only looking out for you. Because of your previous statements, am I to understand that you refute what Mr. Teslow has claimed?"

"Yes, what he said was _completely untrue_. Phil was the one protecting me."

"Do you have any proof that it was indeed Joe and not Phil?"

"No more then Joe has. It's my word against his, and plus would I be sitting with Phil if he really did abuse me."

"That will be enough. The prosecution rests."

"Anything else?" the judge questioned. "No? Good. Court is adjourned. The jury will meet and a decision will be made. You have an hour of rest."

Keely was still frozen in the stand, she was shaking slightly. Phil came over and took her hand in his. "You okay?"

"I…I… don't know."

"Come on, let's go and talk in a place more private." Phil looked nervously over his shoulder, there were cameras everywhere. He tugged on her hand slightly and she followed him. He hugged her and they walked together, Keely grasping his chest. Dodging reporters, they finally made it to a secluded area. They sat there and talked. They talked about Joe, them, what had happened; everything that was tugging at their heartstrings. They would've talked forever if it wasn't for the verdict of the trial.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked, holding out his hand.

"I don't think I'll ever be," Keely replied, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "But I'll be okay. I'll be okay."

In another place, Yuuri and Sen-chan showed the images of the abuse to the judge from Sen-chan's SP License. The Judge said, "Well, you guys are right. We'll put the results in awhile."

They walked backed together in silence, each deep in thought about the possible outcomes.

**Back at the courthouse (time for results)**

"_Keely Teslow_," Joe hissed, "I will get you once I get out."

Keely shivered, she hoped he would never come out. 'Please say guilty, _guilty, **guilty, GUILTY!**_' She squeezed Phil's hand tight.

"It'll be okay," Phil whispered.

"The jury has come to a verdict."

"This is it…" Keely whispered.

"The moment of truth," Phil responded.

The judge said, "Due to the response of the witnesses from Mr. Diffy's side, and the showing of evidence from Mr. Enari and Ms. Asami,

"The jury finds the Joe Teslow guilty as charged."

"**YES!** Oh my God, Phil… thank God!" Keely screamed, ecstatic.

"WHAT?!" Joe bellowed at the same time.

That day ended in celebration.

_Pickford Jail_

Joe was now sent to jail, and he was locked inside. Yuuri and Sen-chan decided to visit him, and the authorities allowed them to visit his cell.

Joe snarled, "You'll pay for this, Time police and B-squad police. You just want to send me so I can suffer for this one!"

Yuuri said, "You made me run forever, and now, the chase is over, so I must punish you for your crime, and for making me chase you from year to year. Had you not been abusive and you should have loved you daughter, you wouldn't end up here. Anyway, we decided that you MUST STAY HERE… FOR LIFE."

Joe was angry, and he can't take it anymore, so he growled like he badly needed freedom.

Sen-chan said, "Now, we've finally caught you, so I can now rest. That's what you deserve."

Joe said, "Damn you two, damn your friends, damn your friend Phil Diffy!"

Yuuri said, "Say all that you want, but we just did our job."

Sen-chan said, "Hehehe… you can't call your friends, anyway. They confiscated your Uzaphone, and all your gadgets; thus, escaping will be hard for you- as in, TOTALLY HARD!" then, both Yuuri and Sen-chan laughed hard, while Joe shouted, "I'll get out of here, just you wait, and by the way, my henchmen will save me here!"

Yuuri said, "About the Hanarangers and the Nejirangers, Sen-chan, where are they?"

Sen-chan said, "Probably dead by now, or got thrown into space or another dimension, because when Phil did the finisher attack, they were gone."

Yuuri said, "Sorry, Joe- your friends can't save you. And by the way, there's no time period in your cell, because they decided to put your jail term for life."

Joe just shouted upon hearing this, and Sen-chan said, "We'll see you again… when you're an old geezer!" then both Yuuri and Sen-chan laughed, and they left the cell, leaving Joe in a madman-like situation.

**Justice is served in the end. Now, the last part is here, just watch out for it… next time!**


	12. Christmas goddbye

**Ok, I'm not going to say that I'm borrowing, since this is the last part. Just kidding, the first part belongs to okaie again, since it's the last chapter.**

**Also, in this chapter, Phil and Keely will say goodbye to their new-found friends, a day after Christmas. Again, very special thanks to okaie for the help!**

**A couple of months later; Christmas (Sorry for the abrupt time change)**

_Dekabase_

"Hey," Phil said, nudging Keely.

"Hey you," Keely replied, smiling.

"Can you believe it's Christmas already?"

"No," Keely replied smiling, "and it's been a couple months since I've seen Joe."

"Yeah…" Phil didn't know why Keely was bringing this up.

"Y'know?"

"Know what?"

"Every day feels like Christmas when I'm with you Phil. And I'm glad that I had to deal with Joe. It made me get even closer to you."

Phil smiled, "I'm glad that we got closer, but I still never wanted you to go through that. But, every time I'm with _you_, I feel like I've been reborn."

Keely beamed and threw her arms around Phil. "Aww… Phil!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What? No proper kiss? I should've received a big kiss for that comment!"

"Phil!" Keely exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You should be happy you're getting a kiss at all."

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Move back about 5 steps."

"_Why_?" Phil questioned suspiciously.

"Don't question Phillip. Just do it!"

"Fine… fine," Phil replied, and under his breath he murmured, "Women."

"What was that?" Keely asked sharply.

"Nothing," Phil said quickly, stopping after five paces.

"It better have been nothing," Keely scolded, moving toward Phil.

"Uh… Keels? Are you mad at me?" Phil asked. Keely was right in front of him. "Because, uh… I'm sorry for whatever I said that offended you."

"Oh shush up, Phil. I'm not mad at you, but if you don't shut up I can't do this!"

"Do _what _exactly?"

"Shh…" Keely told him, putting a finger to his lips. "This," and she pulled his face in close, kissing him hard. "Is that a proper kiss for you?"

"Yeah," Phil said dazedly. 'I'll never get tired of those kisses,' Phil thought.

Keely smiled at him, and Phil held both of her hands, swinging them carelessly. "Keels?"

"Uh huh?"

"May I have this dance?"

"There's no music," Keely said pointedly.

"Remember when I said, 'Sometimes you have to make your own time.'"

"Yeah. _Why?_" Keely cocked her head.

"Now I'm saying, sometimes you have to make your own music."

Keely smiled, "You're such a dork, Phil Diffy." Phil pretended to frown. "But you're my dork," Keely continued. Phil gave a genuine smile.

"And you're _my_ girl. And don't you ever forget it."

"Never."

"Now about that dance…" Phil took Keely into his arms, and they danced to their own music, lost in their own world. When they finished their dance Phil kissed Keely on the forehead, and let her go, fumbling with his pockets.

"Hey Keels?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas," he said, producing a box.

"Oh my God, Phil!" Keely exclaimed, taking the box. She slowly opened it, and saw what was inside. "Phil," Keely gasped, tears coming slowly out of her eyes, "it's beautiful!" She lifted it out of the box and it reflected the light. She clutched it in her hand, and hugged him. "Will you do the honors?" she asked Phil.

"Of course I will," Phil replied smoothly, taking it. He walked behind her and hooked the locket around her neck **(A/N: Did you think it was going to be a _ring_? Maybe later…)** "Do you know what it says Keel?" he whispered in her ear.

"No," Keely whispered back, looking at him, "What does it say?"

"It says…" Phil murmured dramatically, "Phil Diffy promises to love, protect, and be with Keely forever."

Keely smiled, her heart beating wildly, "But you didn't include my last name."

"Well, we don't know what _that'll_ be yet. Do we?" Phil replied.

"We don't?" Keely asked.

"Well, it's going to change later, won't it?" Phil asked, his eyes twinkling.

Keely whipped around. "It is?" she asked.

"Yes, it will," Phil said decisively. "What do you think it'll be?"

"Phil Diffy! Are you proposing to me?" Keely couldn't keep up with the suspense anymore.

"In a way…"

"Huh?" Keely looked slightly crestfallen, her chin tilted.

Phil lifted it back up, so she could look in his eyes.

"It's a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah. Phil Diffy promises to love, protect, and be with Keely forever. _And_ he promises to marry her someday, when they're older… that is, if Keely _wants_ to."

Keely let out a shriek, and threw herself upon him, kissing him passionately.

When they both broke away, breathless, Phil said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Keely pulled away slightly; Phil was holding her still. "Make that a million and one yes'," Keely told him.

All of a sudden, Yuuri, Sae, Kouta, Yukito, Sen-chan, Hikaru and Eiji were cheering for them as well as clapping for them. Phil noticed them and he said, "You guys were all there all this time?"

Yuuri said, "Indeed, Phil, love moves in mysterious ways. Oh by the way, we're about to give you a present."

Keely said, "Later for that- let's all give presents to each other!"

Then, the gift- giving started, they watched The That's so Suite life of Hannah Montana special, then they all ate, played games, and everything else. They were all happy at that time, and Yuuri said, "Let's give them the gift for the two lovers."

They all went to the hangar and Phil was surprised at the gift that they gave them- a Toyota Corolla Altis. Keely squealed with delight. And Phil said, "Why are you giving to us such a beautiful car to us?"

Eiji said, "That's our present to you, to pay back at your victory to save your beloved."

Kouta said, "We're now friends, and we decided to give it to both of you. You guys deserve it."

Hikaru said, "It's expensive, but we still bought it for you two since it's Christmas."

Yukito said, "It's red color, and that means love that never changes."

Sae said, "Keely, you don't have to sweat it out to buy a car- we're giving it to you two."

Yuuri said, "It's a nice present."

Sen-chan said, "Do you guys like it?"

Keely can't believe it and she said, "Thanks, guys. You guys are real friends to treasure."

Phil said, "I couldn't have done it without all of you."

They all then went back upstairs to party some more, and each one of them are showing a happy face of peace and love- a real picture of true friendship. In the end, Sae brought out her camera and said, "Let's take a picture, all of us!" then, all of them gathered around and the picture was taken, with all of them saying "Victory!" when the flash was activated.

_Pickford park, Dec. 26_

The time has come, as it does at the end, to say goodbye. The nine stand facing each other. Hikaru and Eiji look admiringly into Phil's eyes and Eiji says warmly, "We'll definitely leave the place peacefully." Looking strangely shy, Phil says quietly, "Yes, leave it to us." Phil looks at Yuuri, then quizzically to his fellow leader. "So, what are you guys going to do now?" Yuuri grins at him and answers, "We'll return to our respective places now." Then, somewhat sadly, she looks around at the others and says more softly, "to being the unknown people, with the unknown missions, and keep fighting for peace to protect everyone." She smiles through a lump in her throat at Phil, who grins back, chuckles and nods a bow.

Keely shyly speaks to her fellow woman about how good it was to have their power there, and Sae replies confidently that she believes that she and Phil will be together forever. Kouta turns his bright gaze to both Phil and Keely. "Be well," he says for lack of better words. Keely smiles and nods, "Yes, so will you guys, too." Yukito and Sen-chan nods his agreement.

All of them gather around, reaching out to him and making Sen-chan smile shyly. They all reach out, now, each with their right hand to form a wheel of alliance. Their changers are a force to be reckoned with (Except for Keely who doesn't have one), used by people of strong, pure heart. And for each one is a quiet calm and warm relief. Confidence.

And now, they say goodbye, pulling their hands away with some reluctance. The 'invisible seven' walk away, then Yuuri leads the impulse to stop and look back. They wave salutes. "Say bye-bye!" they call. They turn away and leap into the air, and they enter the DekaBase Crawler and then, it flies away from them.

Both Phil and Keely dash over and stare after until there is nothing to see. "They're gone," says Keely, happy and sad. Phil, glowing with joy, says to Keely, "The Super sentai won't be defeated." Keely nods and then throws her arms wide and both of them shout to their distant newfound friends, "And we'll keep on going, too!!" Then, it's all over. Justice is served right. Love and peace has returned to them, and everything is fine again.

Phil said, "Challenge you to a race?"

Keely said, "Why not? Ta-dow!"

Phil said, "Not if I can get there first!"

Keely said, "You wish!" then, they started to run around Pickford Park, as happy as the two hearts can take it. Indeed life is sweet… is you take it the right way.

(Roll ending credits, same ending clip from Abaranger VS Hurricanger with Phil, Keely and the seven sentai warriors)

(Ending song: WE ARE THE ONE BOKU-RA WA HITOTSU by Akira Kushida from Bakuryuu sentai Abaranger)

**THE END**

Amusingly, it ends with the "This was a work of fiction" disclaimer. Isn't that hilarious?

And what, Tyranno (Hey! Why did he show up just now?) Asks us, ever happened to the two Evil sentai? They stand in the yellow atmosphere outside of the Evorian Fortress, looking quite miserable and at a loss. Hana Red whines, "Of course we were beaten again." Neji Red sighs and folds his arms, nodding sympathetic agreement. "I guess that's just the way it is," she says miserably. "What'll we do now?" There is a shrill sound on the air and the two teams look up in confusion. Suddenly an enormous worm punches its way out of the ground in front of them! It opens its mouth (has lips!) to show a white light deep inside, and bears down to swallow them up! They all scream, but it goes into the ground in front of them instead and they turn, running as fast as their legs will take them. It can't quite catch them, heaving and leaping, smashing through the hard shell of the ground. Neji Pink flies a bit. And then the worm turns, noticing the camera, and comes at us!

**Well, that's the end of the story! Now, I can rest and stop writing new fanfics… for a temporary time, that is. Again, Very Special Thanks to okaie for helping out through her story. If you want to read other stories from me just find my pen name in and don't forget to leave comments on my stories!**

**I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave comments!**


End file.
